AMOR e ILUSIONES
by isamay
Summary: VOLVI!NUEVO CAP! Hermione se enamora de alguien que no siente lo mismo por ella..Fred, a veces los celos destruyen una relacion pero a veces sucede lo contrario.
1. Descubrimientos

**Dismaclair: Estos personajes son propiedad de JK y la Warner BROS. Yo solo me divierto escribiendo!... ah y los personajes que no reconozcáis son invenciones mías. **

**AMOR E ILUSIONES**

**CAPITULO I**

"**DESCUBRIMIENTOS"**

-"Jamás imagine que podría enamórame y menos de él" – sonrió- ¿Cómo pasó? ¡No lo se! Si hubiera sabido que me enamoraría precisamente de él tal vez lo hubiera evitado. ¡Ay! DEBI TOMAR LAS CLASES DE ADIVINACION! ¡TAL VEZ ME HUBIERA SERVIDO PARA EVITARLO! Tal vez!. Noo! Definitivamente no. Pero ahora no hay remedio.- Estoy enamorada. – concluyo con un gran suspiro.

-¿Estas enamorada? Waoo ¡que alegría! ¿¡Y quien es el afortunado? – interrumpió una pelirroja muy emocionada, al escuchar lo ultimo que había dicho su amiga.

-Eeh ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿de que me estas hablando?- quiso hacerse la desentendida, pero eso no bastaría conociendo a Ginny Weasley.

-No te hagas la tonta! Yo no soy sorda escuche muy bien, ¡Bastante claro por cierto! cuando dijiste: "Estoy enamorada" –suspiro- y mi pregunta es: ¿de quien? ¿Dame un nombre? - exigió dedicándole una mirada amenazadora a su amiga.

-Estee...yo… es que… es tan complicado…yo no se…es que fue tan repentino…- susurraba apenada y asustada ante la posible reacción de la pelirroja. ¿Qué pensaría ella?.

-Vamos…Hermione Jane Granger no te he pedido explicaciones te pedí "su nombre". No puedo creer que no confíes en mi- estallo indignada- ¿Dime quien es?

-Primero… ¡prométeme que no te enfadaras conmigo!

-Espera...no me digas que es Harry… ¡porque te mato!- sonrió - ya! dime quien es!

-¡prométeme que no te enfadaras conmigo!

-Hermione… estoy perdiendo la paciencia! te dije que ¡YA! ¡esta bien! Te lo promet…- no termino de decir la frase cuando escucho la voz de su amiga que murmuraba.

-Tu hermano- agacho la cabeza- … no se como? Pero me enamore- respondió en voz baja, pero la pelirroja escucho muy bien.

-Ay Mione pensé que te habías sacado de la cabeza al idiota de Ron después de que dijo que jamás te amaría, ni aunque seas la ultima mujer en el universo se fijaría en su mejor amiga porque él te estim…- fue interrumpida

-No, no. ¡NO es Ron!

-¿No? pero dijiste mi hermano!...ooh que tonta no es el único.-sonrió- Entonces ¿cual de mis hermanos?-pregunto emocionada- Espera, no me lo digas déjame adivinar… debe ser CHARLIE! el es muy lindo! Te entiendo.

-No... no es él… es...

-No, no, no me digas déjame adivinar… se que puedo, total no es tan difícil eres predecible hasta en los gustos en chicos… a ti te gustan los chicos inteligentes y que puedan llevar una conversación amena e interesante…es ¿BILL? – la castaña movió la cabeza dando una negativa- ¿no? Que bien, porque ya tiene novia, "la tonta francesilla"…- cavilaba - ...¿no? Entonces es... ay nooo Mione! ¡¿Te gusta PERCY!... habiendo tantos hombres vienes ha caer con Percy…se que es mi hermano y yo tendría que defenderlo pero…

-No es él - volvió a dar una negativa- es..

-¡nooo! ¡Que tonta es George! Pero a ti te gustan los chicos inteligentes por eso ni lo nombre jajjaja – reía ante su ocurrencia sabia que si su hermano la escuchara estaría en problemas

-No, no es George es…. FRED- suspiro- ya… lo dije!

-Aaay.. te dije que me dejaras adivinar! – grito molesta luego le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga que parecía asustada y la abrazo – ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Súper! serás mi "cuñadita". Te imaginas la cara de mi mamá cuando…

-No, no. Espera! Frena tu imaginación querida amiga… dije que estaba enamorada…ósea yo SOLA...no te dije que era correspondida en mis sentimientos…además es un imposible... así que prefiero que esto muera aquí!...y ahora!...esto no puede salir de entre nosotras…- apuntaba a su amiga y a ella misma-…yo voy a olvidarme de tu hermano, sacare este sentimiento de mi corazón con tu ayuda y apoyo...con los que cuento ¿no es cierto amiga?...-espero la respuesta de la pelirroja que se le había quedado viendo sorprendida

-No claro que no! Yo no pienso ayudarte a que te deshagas de ese sentimiento tan lindo!

-Pero acaso no comprendes la situación en la que me encuentro…haber te explico... yo estoy enamorada de tu hermano y tu hermano de katie Bell… aah y por si fuera poco son novios y se aman mucho… y yo no pienso mover un solo dedo para deshacer esa pareja tan linda... la que sobra, se retira y no se va ha intrometer en esa relación tan linda ("**_si una relación donde el único puesto que te quedaría es la de la bruja del cuento jajaja"_**…. _"¡cállate!"_) soy "YO"….jamás me atrevería sabes que yo no podría**_.("ooh si claro….granger no te cansas de ser tan buena_**"…._oye tu eres mi conciencia deberías de apoyarme…"**atiende la pelirroja te esta hablando"**)_

-…Si lo se! Pero el trabajo sucio lo haré yo! Jajjaja – rió estruendosamente- al fin tengo un pretexto!... ¡muy bueno por cierto! para terminar el noviazgo de mi hermanito con la odiosa de Katie!.

-No...no te atrevas porque no te lo permitiré Ginny – agacho la cabeza- todavía no entiendes yo no soportaría…verlo sufrir (" **_¡ay! que cursi! Ella te esta ofreciendo su ayuda y tu le sales con esto…piensa si los separa, él sufre...si, si, lo se! Es obvio…pero adivina quien va entrar en escena…a consolarlo y superar el rompimiento"…_** ¿_Ginny o George_?..."**_no tonta…. ¡TÚ!"…_** _¿quee? ¿yo? ¿Porque? ...**¿¡aay Merlin! No se porque te dicen que eres la chica mas inteligente de Hogwarts…!no se de donde lo sacan! si no puedes entender algo tan simple…mejor atiende que esa chica se esta poniendo histérica**_ )- la discusión interna que tenia Hermione la había desconectado un momento de la realidad y se había quedado observando el atardecer.

-Hermione…-pasaba una y otra vez sus manos por los ojos de Hemione que miraba el atardecer- Mione –insistía sacudiéndola de los hombros -…mione ¿estas bien? ¿Que tienes?.

-Si lo siento estoy bien Ginny tranquila.

-Es que como no respondías… ¿¡entonces te parece bien mi plan?.

-Si claro- suspiro- …

-Excelente! Manos a la obra!

-No, no… espera un momento por favor!... a que plan te refieres? Es que no te escuche – decía apenada- ... me lo repites.

-Claro no hay problema- sonrió con malicia- …mataremos a Katie Bell lanzándole un hechizo imperdonable! Y lueg…- la interrumpió una castaña asustada.

-NO! Ginny

-¿Y porque no? –cavilo seriamente mientras Hermione la miraba sorprendida-…jajaja ay Mione a veces puedes ser tan ilusa… jajjaa… ¿crees que seria capaz? No! no me respondas me conozco muy bien y se que ¡"SI"! ¡lo haría! jajjaja – se moría de la risa echada en el césped mientras que Hermione salía de su impresión y también reía de las ocurrencias de su amiga, Ginny era muy alegre, demasiado bromista, nada lo tomaba en serio, para ella todo era un juego.

-Ginny! ¡Basta! ¡WEASLEY!- grito al ver que la pelirroja seguía riendo- no le veo la gracia ¿sabes!

-Jajaja tranquila! No te enojes! El plan que te ofrecí fue que primero averigüemos si mi hermano realmente esta enamorado de Katie! Y si ella también lo quiere y..

-Pero Ginny eso es tan obvio, es suficiente verlos caminar por los pasillos agarrados de las manos dándose Bes…- no pudo completar la frase- .. bueno ya tu sabes! Paran todo el tiempo acaramelados.

-Jajaja no se! pero pareciera que no hablas de mi hermano! Él no anda dando demostraciones de ese tipo en publico! Jajjaja Fred no es así! Aah y por cierto que le viste a mi hermanito? Él no es muy… como lo digo?- reflexionaba-…no es muy estudioso, no es cariñoso, ni romántico, ni etc. (n/a: etc equivale o es igual a lo demás)

-Bueno... no se… te lo dije no se como paso sólo me enamore…aahh no es que lo este defendiendo pero el es muy inteligente acaso no ves todos los inventos que hacen él y George.

-Bueno si no le viste nada mas, podrías conformarte con George no? Total son igualitos...jajjaja- bromeaba -…jajaja solo era broma

-Pues ya basta de tantas bromistas ginny!

-Bueno entonces en serio- puso cara de seria- ¿como te enamoraste? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mi hermano?

-Ya te dije no se como paso

-Ay no me vengas con que un día despertaste y te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de Fred... seamos realistas... eso sólo pasa en los cuentos de hadas.

-Él están tierno, comprensivo! y….

-¿Qué? ¿Tierno y comprensivo Fred? De donde sacaste eso?

-Vamos ginny él es así, no puede ser que siendo su hermana no te hayas dado cuenta!

-Mmm... de acuerdo! Y nada más?

-Bueno tan bien me gustan su ojos, su sonrisa y… todo.

-Bueno si es eso, George lo puede remplazar no? Total el no tiene novia seriá mas fácil no crees! ¿por que? Tiene que ser precisamente Fred? Ya te dije los dos son igualitos jajajajajaja no se notaria la diferencia! Jajaja - miro inquisitivamente- sólo eso?

-De acuerdo, si tienes razón, es que me encanta su alegría, esa felicidad que nunca se acaba, ese buen humor que siempre tiene para compartir con los demás, esa energía para ver siempre lo bueno de las cosas, aunque las cosas estén muy mal él siempre encuentra el lado bueno y positivo del asunto. Él es… es... tan...

-Waoo si estas enamorada... no tienes remedio! Jajjaa.

Ginny!- bufo enojada e indignada cruzando sus brazos.

-Tranquila! Es que en todo lo que me dijiste no reconocí a mi hermano, si no a un completo desconocido. no has nombrado sus defectos como; 1º es un insoportable, odioso, todo lo toma a juego, irresponsable, es un tonto, bueno aunque todos los hombres lo son – cavilaba poniendo su dedo en la cabeza- y esta rematadamente loco! Jajajjaja mira que ponerse de novio de la odiosa de Katie bell no lo hace alguien cuerdo eeh? Pobrecito de mi hermano- ironizaba- pero yo voy a rescatarlo! Jajjaja

-No crees que ya es tiempo de que te pongas seria y me ayudes a olvidar a tu hermano! Primero no volvemos a mencionar este asunto queda olvidado ¿de acuerdo? Secundo y de igual importancia que el primero no quiero que lo nombres nunca más en mi presencia. Si?

-No, ya te dije que no pienso ayudarte a deshacerte de ese sentimiento tan hermoso que no todos tienen y a veces jamás llegan a sentir- la abrazo- yo no quiero que sufras!... primero déjame averiguar por mi cuenta el terreno que estamos por pisar .ok?

-De que terreno hablas?-pregunto confundida Hermione

-Es una metáfora! ¿No entiendo como es que te ganaste el titulo de "la chica más inteligente"? – ironizaba ginny haciendo que su amiga se molestara.-jajjajja

_**("eeh que bien no soy la única que se formula esa pregunta!"..**silencio, porque eres tan metiche!..."**no lo se!.. pero me encanta colmar tu paciencia"…**basta! Silencio!_ Gin ya me tengo que ir! Tengo que ir a la biblioteca (n/a: para variar...jajaja :D).

-Mione…acompáñame un ratito a la cancha de Quiddith- suplico- por favor así mientras tu ves a mi hermano yo busco la información que necesito!

-Gin no has entendido? QUIERO olvidarme de tu hermano!

-Pero hermione tu nunca luchas por lo que quieres, bueno cuando se trata de conquistar el corazón de un chico, tu lo dejas y punto aunque eso conlleve sufrir.

-Yo nunca…-intento protestar y defenderse.

-Ejemplos me sobran eeh... te menciono a Ron cuando se puso de novio de Parvati tu no hiciste nada, sólo lloraste en silencio y te conformaste, luego Oliver Wood , jamás le dijiste lo que sentías y se lió con Demezla Robins y ahora Fred?...antes me quede calladita pero ahora no voy a permitir que vuelvas a sufrir por algo que tiene solución jajjajaj – se levanto y se fue dejando a una hermione asustada y enormemente sorprendida , no podía ser que su amiga la conociera tan bien, además quien el había contado lo de Wood, ella jamás se lo había contado a nadie.

-tengan más cuidado!-grito Demezla esquivando una bludger - Tenían que ser hombres!...hey! Wood tienes que estudiar más esta jugada, según mi opinión tiene muchas deficiencias!

-Si Oliver Demezla tiene razón! – decía Katie bell, la novia de Fred.

-Eh! a mi me parece muy buena! Sólo que las mujeres no sabes que es "estrategia" – reprocho ironizando george con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que sabemos que es estrategia! - respondió enfadada Katie

-No os confundáis con la estrategia que ustedes las mujeres utilizan para atraparnos en sus redes- espeto mordazmente george- …jajjajaja- reía al ver la cara de enojo que ponía su cuñada.

-Pero los atrapamos! ¿no es cierto? ¿George? – sonrió pícaramente Angelina

-Bueno lo que ustedes utilizáis no se llama precisamente estrategia sino que es mas bien "ARTIMAÑAS de mujeres" jajjajja- respondió george el no perdería esa pelea no importaba que estuviera solo ya que sus amigos no habían interferido en la riña, sabia que su hermano no lo hacia porque si lo hacia, luego se las vería con Katie, Oliver con Demezla y a Harry parecía que no le importaba mucho quien tenia la razón.

-Sigo opinando que se tiene que revisar algunas cosas! Como el ataque, o mejor la practica de los bateadores, apunten bien! Es decir mejoren su defensa -espeto Demezla tranquila.

-Opino lo mismo- suspiro profundo para pasar su enojo Angelina.

-Yo digo que la deje hacia como esta! Es excelente!...ah y ustedes practiquen más sus lanzamientos!... Es decir su puntería! – decía ironizando George sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios parecía que disfrutaba hacer enojar a sus compañeras de juego- ustedes que dicen! Harry…Fred… Oliver?.

-De acuerdo! Basta! Replantearé la jugada! satisfechas señoritas? Ahora se acabo la practica por hoy! Bajen! – Indico Oliver Wood, el Capitan del equipo.

-Eeh que bien les salio la jugada- gritaba emocionada Ginny, la mayoria bajaban notablemente molestos, las caras de las chicas no eran muy amigables, si las miradas mataran, George habría caído de su escoba muerto, pero él estaba sonriente como siempre, Harry parecía preocupado, Fred reía junto a su hermano por algún comentario que este le había hecho mientras bajaban con sus escobas de un cielo despejado, donde ya se notaban alas primeras estrellas brillar y para finalizar Oliver Wood estaba serio parecía un poco molesto.

-Wood podemos hablar? –pregunto con una voz cariñosa Demezla, Oliver levanto su vista del suelo, vio la cara alegre y la sonrisa inocente que su novia le dirigía y el también sonrió y le dijo.

-No!

-Que? Porque? – pregunto aturdida Demezla ante la respuesta seca que había recibido. Pero a él pareció no preocuparle mucho la reacción de su novia. Esta pequeña disputa de enamorados fue vista y escuchada por unos oídos muy finos, los de Ginny Weasly, ella no podía creer lo que había escuchado eso podía significar un rompimiento.

-("que rayos fue eso y si ellos terminan tengo opciones… digo Hermione tiene opciones.. jajjaa.. es que Oliver no esta nada mal…. Puedo distraerme hasta que el ¡señor Harry James Potter! defina lo que siente... **¡no te quejes!** **por cierto ahí viene**" hola harry!

-Hola Ginny! Has visto a hermione.

-No la vi – mintió- para que la buscabas? Claro si es que se puede saber- pregunto con notable curiosidad.

-Quería que me preste sus apuntes de pociones.

-("aah solo era para eso…-**y que esperabas..eres muy celosa niña…¿que no confías en hermione?….además déjame recordarte que estas aquí para hablar con tu hermano y no para coquetear a Harry! Despierta!..- **si ya entendí!) porque no la buscas en la biblioteca, sabes que siempre esta estudiando! Adiós harry. Tengo que hablar con mis hermanos.

-Nos vemos Ginny!- Harry se dirigió con dirección a la biblioteca mientras que Ginny se acerco a sus hermanos que estaban echados en el césped del campo de Quiddith y se hizo espacio en medio de los dos empujándolos.

-Que hacen?

-Nada hermanita! Estamos pulverizados! Y sólo descansamos –respondió fred con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Y tu entrometida? Donde te habías metido! Te estuve buscando toda la mañana- sonrió- y mereces un castigo por hacer que tu hermanito haya caminado una mañana entera buscándote!...jajja- sentándose George dijo- …cosquillas!

-Nooo- grito divertida- por favor no!. –quiso escapar pero sus hermanos no se lo permitieron, los tres reían jugando como niños de cuatro años -... Yaaa basta george , fred si no me dejan ... no les diré que me dijo Luna!-inmediatamente dejaron de hacerle cosquillas – jajajaja….-tomo aire- así esta mejor…ahora saben quien es la que manda!

-Deja tus sarcasmos y dinos ¿que dijo?- pregunto curioso Fred

-No se! tantas cosquillas provocaron una perdida de mi memoria, pero estoy segura que ustedes saben como pueden refrescar mi memoria! Sólo pido un incentivo!

-De acuerdo! Tu ganas toma 5 galeones!

-Escuche diez? george- dijo mordaz

-No abuses ginny! – dijo sonriente Fred

-Diez o nada! – sonrió- y les pongo ese precio solo porque somos hermanos.

-Esta bien! Toma – alcanzo una bolsita con los galeones

-Gracias George! Es un placer hacer negocios con la familia!

-No los vas a contar!- dijo irónico george

-confió en ustedes!

-Suelta todo lo que averiguaste!

-En este preciso momento no esta enamorada. No le gusta nadie en particular, aunque confiesa que le gustan los ojos de Harry. Y yo me pregunto ¿a quien no? Pero me aclaro que no le gusta, cosa que me pone muy feliz. ya que no concuerda con el hombre ideal que tiene predeterminado en su mente, le gusta leer novelas románticas, poemas de escritores muggles esta en un grupo de lectura de poemas se reúnen cada…. – interrumpió George.

-Muy interesante!- dijo sarcástico-… pero no, nos interesa nada de lo que nos estas diciendo

-Ve al punto! - indico fred

-Esta bien, que impacientes, sólo quería dar mi reporte completo como buena espía que soy, porque soy muy responsab…

-Dinos lo mas importante! Ella acepto SI o NO? – interrogo impaciente George

-Ella es la indica SI o NO? – pregunto fred

-Tranquilos, ella acepto y si ella es la indica para el trabajo, la convencí y lo mejor de todo es que, ella escribirá los poemas GRATIS! Lo que significa mas ganancia para ustedes! – los gemelos abrazaron a su hermanita.

-Eres la mejor! – dijo contento George.

-Si. Lo se – dijo orgullosa – no es para tanto.

-Bueno. ya tengo hambre, vamos al comedor? – invito George mientras que sus dos hermanos lo seguían.

-George? Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –pregunto Ginny

-Claro hermanita las que quieras!

-¿Te gusta Angelina Jhones?

-No

-¿Te gusta Alexandra Huntred?

-No

-¿Te gusta Greter Frigstenberg?

-No

-¿Te gusta Madelin Rossell?

-No

-¿te gusta alguien?

-No

-¿porque no te gusta nadie?

-Porque no!

-como les gustan las chicas? Altas o bajitas? Rubias o ..?

-No se. Y no te lo diré! – rió divertido george

-Me quieren?

-Si – dijeron al unísono

-Confían en mí?

-Si – dijeron al unísono

-Y entonces porque George no me quiere decir quien le gusta! – dijo mirando a Fred y poniendo un pucherito de niña enojada.

-Porque sabe lo entrometida y cotilla que eres cuando estas con tus amiguitas –sonrió fred- y lo lanzarías de cabeza o lo mandarías al frente con la chica que le gusta, y porque sabe que te encanta hacerte la cupido…-

-Pero no lo hago nada mal! Mis amigas no se han quejado.

-Porque nunca mas te volvieron a dirigir una palabra! De lo molestas que estaban Jajjjaja- rieron divertidos los gemelos Weasley.

-De acuerdo, no puedo creerlo mis hermanos no confían en su hermanita! – dramatizaba Ginny- te pase que no me hayas contado que te habías puesto de novio de Katie Bell,- apunto con un dedo amenazando a fred - y ahora george no me quiere decir como le gustan las chicas! Es inaudito que no quieras confiarme algo tan simple GEORGE WEALEY! Y tu FRED WEALEY ESTAS ENAMORADO DE KATIE BELL?

-No – respondió fred.

-¿Queee? ¿no? – gritaron sorprendidos los tres, fred no se creía lo que había salido de sus labios ¿había dicho que no estaba enamorado de Katie bell en voz alta? Y George sorprendido porque su hermano no le había confiado eso, y Ginny satisfecha de la respuesta de su hermano.

-Gracias! Adiós - se despido de sus hermanos, ya había conseguido lo que quería escuchar y se alejo de ellos, dejando a sus hermanos sorprendidos de como la pelirroja los había mareado con tantas preguntas y al final no supieron que había pasado.

Continuara……

NOTA DE ISAMAY:

_Holaa! Este es mi primer FF Herm/ Fred y me gustaría que me dijeran si continuo o lo abandono? En realidad se que esta pareja no tiene muchos seguidores, lectores, pero en ingles si hay! Y cuando me entra la inspiración me encanta escribir y este FF es resultado de esos momentos ¡! Jajajaja :) asi que les pido q me dejen un Review o dos no me molesto si son tres jajajaja pero quiero saber que les pareció? Ok! Necesito reviews Para continuar_!

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**


	2. chantaje I

Aclaración: Todo lo que esta en ("_cursiva y paréntesis_") son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Y todo lo que esta en **("negrita y paréntesi**s") es la conciencia de Hermione.

(N/A: aclaraciones de la autora)

"**AMOR e ILUSIONES"**

**CAPITULO II**

**CHANTAJE**

- _("Soy lo máximo! ¡Que alegría! Estoy que brinco de felicidad! Estoy segura que a Hermione esta noticia le va alegrar mucho… ¿Dónde se abra metido? En la biblioteca no esta!...ah ya se voy a preguntarle a Harry el debe haberla visto….Oh! Harry, amado mío! Donde estas que no te veo! Jejeje…eso lo saque de un libro de muggles que Hermione tiene…una historia muy triste según mi opinión... ¿que no podían mandarse una carta_ _ por medio de una lechuza?- _se preguntaba indignada- _ avisándose que iban ha armar toda esa pantomima así nadie hubiera muerto... ¿Qué acaso lo muggles no piensan? Aunque Hermione me diga que tiene un final feliz…, yo no le veo el final feliz... ¿que los dos mueran es una final feliz?..El argumento que hermione me dio fue que los dos son felices en la eternidad...ay por favor que tonto…bueno ya basta de seguir analizando esa historia) - _… ¿Dónde diablos estas Hermione! - Decía Ginny en voz alta caminado por los pasillos- _("y Harry donde rayos estas… tengo el pretexto perfecto para hablar contigo y simplemente desapareces…Hombres! Son unos tontos… pero igual como los necesitamos! jejejee)._

Ginny continuaba caminando por los pasillos de colegio buscando a Hermione, hasta que se acordó que tenía que dirigirse a las mazmorras para cumplir con su castigo por contradecir al profesor de pociones Severus Snape.

-_(maldito Snape!.. ni modo tendré que esperar a la cena…siiii estoy segura que en el comedor la veré y le contare lo que averigüé") -_sonrió y apresuró su paso para llegar alas mazmorras, abrió la puerta y entro.

-Weasly que no le enseñaron que tiene que tocar la puerta antes de entrar. - dijo Snape.

- lo siento yo…- balbuceo, quería disculparse pero Snape la interrumpió e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado lo que la pelirroja intentaba decir.

- ….Y llega tarde, así que por esas dos faltas 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. - esbozo una sonrisa maligna de triunfo, pues le encantaba encontrar cualquier pretexto para quitarles puntos a la casa de los Leones.

- _(queee! Idiotaaaa! - _gritaba para sus adentros - _llegue puntual, mire su estupido reloj, llegue PUNTUAL!...tranquila Ginny! Al enemigo hay que saber manejarlo) -_ … Lo siento mucho profesor- Dijo con voz melosa - _(maldito amargado! Esto no se queda así me voy a desquitar mi rabia con uno des sus alumnitos de su casa…. después de que termine con este castigo tonto... ya imbecil que espera para darme mi castigo, que ya no soporto ver tu cara") - _……..¿cual será mi castigo profesor?

- ¿ansiosa por empezar su castigo?

_-("no que va idiota…vine a las mazmorras a preguntarle si le gustaría tomarse un cafecito conmigo.)_

- bien! Weasly tiene que limpiar todos esos calderos y acomodar esos frascos con pociones hechas por los de 7º año

En ese instante hizo su ingreso el prefecto más apuesto y engreído rubio con ojazos grises glaciares de Slytherin que tanto disfrutaba hacer la vida imposible a los Gryffindors, caminando con seguridad y su mirada altiva. Draco Malfoy, se presento delante del profesor Snape.

- Profesor disculpe el retraso, es que tenia que dar las instrucciones a los prefectos para que empiecen sus rondas - mintió - es por eso que no pude llegar a tiempo, espero que no sea muy tarde.

-No se preocupe señor malfoy, llega justo a tiempo... premiando su responsabilidad 20 puntos más para Slytherin.

_-("claro...el niño bonito llega tarde y Snape lo premia")_ - decía para si misma mientras limpiaba un caldero con unas manchas moradas.

- Señor Malfoy ya sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer...- miro a Ginny-...no permita que use magia para cumplir con su castigo todo lo hará de la manera de muggle.

_- _ si señor .. no se preocupe...- afirmó Draco sonriente - ... Weasly cumplirá su castigo al pie de la letra.

El profesor de pociones abandono el aula dejando a ambos estudiantes solos, ginny intento ignorar su presencia , pero el rubio no se la iba poner tan fácil, su misión principal como él entendía era que tenia que hacer que su castigo fuera tal."un castigo".

- que hiciste esta vez Weasly?

- no te concierne

- bueno ...mmm-caviló- tal vez tengas razón pobretona... lo que hagas o dejes de hacer...me tiene sin cuidado.

_-("Ginny sólo ignóralo ... no existe ... no existe...no existe..") - se repetía una y otra vez._

- Weasly no te cansas de ser tan tonta?...- pregunto con ganas de buscar pelea con la pelirroja-.. no creí que fueras tan estúpida.

_- ("Ginny ignóralo, ignóralo ... no existe ... no existe...no existe..no existe") _

- ¿todos los Weasly son unos fracasados?...-no hubo respuesta- - me preguntaba ¿Que seria de Tí Weasly si reprobaras Pociones?...- tampoco hubo respuesta-...¿A que te dedicaras cuando salgas de Hogwarts? ...a ser una perdedora al igual que todos los Weasly - afirmó- .. ¿no es cierto?...-("_nada!...que se cree esta pobretona... nadie ignora a Draco Malfoy...necesito que esta comadreja pelirroja caiga... ya vera!"_)- ...me entere por ahí que quieres ser medimaga ¿Es cierto eso Weasly?

- Eso no es de TÚ incumbencia Hurón!- grito enojada

_-("lo logre...")-_ ignoro el comentario - supongo que te habrás enterado que necesitas, aprobar pociones con excelentes notas, debido a que...- Ginny lo interrumpió.

- mis notas ..o lo que yo vaya hacer de mi vida NO TE CONCIERNE!MALDITO INTROMETIDO!

- jajaja...- río- claro uno se preocupa por sus subordinados y así nos pagan. - dijo Draco ironizando con una amplia sonrisa triunfante, había logrado lo que quería, molestar a la pelirroja.

- vete al infierno.

- de acuerdo.. si tú me acompañas! - dijo el slytherin con el tono más burlón que pudo escaparse de sus atractivos labios.

- ...-no dijo nada( _"ginny.. eres una tonta...no debes caer en su juego... ignóralo.. ignóralo .. falta poco casi acabas")_- miro hacia los tres calderos que le faltaban por terminar. Volvió la mira hacia los calderos limpios , pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que todos esos calderos estaban todavía sucios, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, así que abrió y cerro sus ojos una y otra vez , quería creer que estos la engañaban, pero cuando los volvió a abrir otra vez, los calderos seguían sucios no había ninguno limpio, Draco se había dado cuenta del desconcierto de la pelirroja y seguía sonriente observándola divertido, el rubio tenia mucho que ver con que los calderos se volvieran ha ensuciar, ¿como lo hizo? se preguntaba Ginny, simple mientras ella trataba de ignorarlo él había lanzado un hechizo, así que ella tenia que empezar otra vez , prolongando su castigo.

- ¿que diablos hiciste Malfoy? - preguntó colérica Ginny

-¿Qué?

- tú lo hiciste maldito hurón!

- De que hablas... yo no me he movido de aquí - dijo Draco con cara de inocente, estaba sentado en la silla donde acostumbraba sentarse el profesor Snape en las clases de pociones, subió sus pies sobre el escritorio, cruzo sus brazos y se acomodo para tomar una siesta, ignorando a la pelirroja sonrió complacido al ver que había logrado su cometido molestar a Ginny cerro sus ojos y finalizó afirmando - Para ser medimaga tienes que aprobar pociones.

- Idiota - murmuro ginny

- no te oigo trabajando Weasly... mira que te falta mucho...- sonrió y continuó su siesta.

- me las pagaras.. maldito elitista!

Se dispuso a empezar otra vez con los calderos que ya había limpiado pero que ahora por algún hechizo que había hecho Malfoy, los calderos habían vuelto a estar sucios, miro con rabia a Draco, este se encontraba apacible, parecía un angelito durmiendo incapaz de dañar a nadie.

-("_se durmió!... aprovechare conmigo no vas a poder hurón")_ - saco su varita y formulo un hechizó y todo que limpio, impecable, todo lo que tenia que hacer ya estaba hecho, los frascos que tenia que acomodar, todos ordenados y los calderos limpios brillando impecables. sonrió y le saco la lengua como una niña haciendo gestos en su cara.

_-(" idiota! ahora me voy")_ - Malfoy, ya acabe...-susurró bajito para que el slytherin no le escuchara- ...ya que termine me voy...-sonrió y camino hacía la salida despacio, hablando bajito para no despertarlo-...¿y creías que te ibas a salir con la tuya idiota?...el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor sabias..- ya había llegado a la puerta pero cuando se disponía a salir una voz la paró en seco.

- a donde crees que vas Weasly? ... y NO ...no soy un idiota...- sonrió- y seré YO el que ría al principio y al final .. jajaja- lanzó una carcajada.

-pe..per..pero ..tú ... - no podía comprender_- (" pero si él estaba dormido")_

- bien Weasly .. estoy seguro que a Snape le va a gustar enterarse que desobedeciste sus instrucciones...-comenzó a realizar un movimiento desaprobatorio con su dedo índice - niña mala! ... te dijeron que NO podías utilizaras magia.

- yo...- seguida atónita - _...("¿que hago? si Snape se entera me castiga todo el año") _

_-_ Tú!...- le apunto con su dedo índice- ...Weasly estas en mis manos.

-¿Qué? - Pregunto incrédula.- tú pusiste un hechizo para que todo lo que yo ya había limpiado volviera a estar sucio...sólo quite el hechizó...- se defendió desesperada.- no me importa as lo que quieras!

- ...-no dijo nada sólo sonrío, él la tenia en sus manos (N/a: claro que literalmente:)) se acerco al escritorio de Snape y saco un pergamino y leyó - Ginevra Weasly...- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro - pero que tonta eres ... hasta la pregunta más sencilla y fácil no pudiste contestarla bien! .. aunque no me sorprende ya que eres una Weasly... que más se puede esperar... jajaja.- la miro de reojo-...¿Quieres saber cuanto es tu nota en este examen? - dijo mientras le mostraba el pergamino,

- no.. no quiero!- chillo indignada- _("si.. si quiero...ver!...¿en que me abre equivocado:(...")_.- no le importo nada más y le quito su examen a Draco, este sonrió, todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

- ya viste lo tonta que eres?...

- no... no... no .. no puede ser...- su examen tenia muchas "X"- no tengo ninguna respuesta buena! es inaudito_...("Snape no sabe nada de pociones!..como se le ocurre reprobarme!¿Que voy a hacer?")_

- Pero todo tiene una solución...y...

-eeh! ya voy comprendiendo! ¿qué es lo quieres Malfoy? ¿Que pretendes?

- nada sólo quiero ayudarte

- así claro! y yo nací ayer!..-ironizo-...el gran Hurón botador ayudando a sus semejantes ESO SI ME SORPRENDE!

- ya déjate de palabrerías y dime si quieres recibir mi ayuda

- NUNCA

- bueno entonces, prepárate para ser una FRA-CA-SA-DA- deletreo y puso énfasis a esa última palabra.

- no seré.. una fracasa porque gracias a Merlín .. no soy MALFOY!... jajajaja- dio una carajada.- Además no va ser el único examen del año mejorare en el próximo examen!

- eso es lo que tú crees...porque... pienso reprobarte en los próximos exámenes también.

-¿qué dijiste? Ja ja... que tú me reprobaras a mí? y como lo harás.. le pedirás a Snape de rodillas que me repruebe jajaja.

- no, no necesito hacer eso... sólo tengo que poner una "F" de fracasada en tú estupido examen.

- tú no puedes hacer eso.

- oh! claro que si puedo.

- que no!

- claro que si!

- que no!

- ya basta de tus estupideces! claro que SI puedo... porque yo revisó los exámenes de 4º y 5º año.

- ¿queee?...-preguntó sorprendida Ginny- tú no .. no ..no.. pu..pue..des...- balbuceaba sin poder completar la frase

- SI ! yo si puedo acabar con tus sueños Weasly.

-...- la pelirroja no podía asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo Draco, y se quedo en silencio sumergida en sus pensamientos _("ooooh noooo...¿porqué a miii? ...¿pero si yo me porto bien? Merlín! ¿que hice para que me castigaran de esta manera? ¿los dioses deben estar molestos por algo? ¿pero yo no hice nada? ooh ya se... debe ser cupido.. que estar molesto .. por que le quite su empleo...jejeje :)... basta Ginny esto es serio! él Hurón te esta diciendo que te reprobara en todos los examen de pociones.. espera un momento.. él también dijo que todo tiene una solución...")_- Malfoy! dime cual es la solución que querías proponerme.

- no... olvídalo.. ya cambie de opinión.. ya no quiero ayudarte.

-habla Malfoy! o te arrepentirás el resto de tú existencia...que será muy corta si no empiezas a hablar.

Continuará?...sólo ustedes saben la respuesta!

-------------------------------------U.U……………………………..XD……………………

Hola aquí les dejo otro cap. Gracias a todas por sus reviews, porque sin ellos yo no iba continuar el Fic. Me alegra saber que Fred tiene fans :) y en el próximo cap. Habrá más! De los gemelos:) Addio!


	3. chantaje parte II

CHANTAJE 

SEGUNDA PARTE

- no... olvídalo.. ya cambie de opinión.. ya no quiero ayudarte.

- habla Malfoy! o te arrepentirás el resto de tú existencia...que será muy corta si no empiezas a hablar.

- uuy! que miedo - bromeó

- basta Malfoy .. dime cual era esa solución ..

- Esta bien... yo el !gran Draco Malfoy! - !"bondadoso"! _( "jajaja ni yo me lo creo... todo sea por la causa...el fin justifica los medios")_... te ayudara a que apruebes la materia...

- ¿como?

- te pondré una nota de: "Extraordinario"- (n/a: no recuerdo como es el sistema de calificaciones ... lo que quiero decir es que equivale a un 10, "A" o un 100 puntos en la materia).

- no bastaría...porque si doy mal los exámenes.. Snape sospecharía.. creo que me conformaría con un "Supera las expectativas"...- caviló- ...mmm...ahora dime que es lo que quieres a cambio.

- nada.

- ¿¿nadaa?... de acuerdo quien rayos eres tú y que has hecho con Malfoy...- dijo ginny sorpendida, él sólo sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la pelirroja.

- bueno! esta bien!.. si tendrás que hacer algo a cambio de mi favorcito.

- aah lo sabia! tú jamás cambiaras...olvídalo! no me importa reprobar... ya veré que hago...pediré ayuda a Hermione ella es muy buena en pociones.

- ( si, ella es excelente en todo..- suspiro-...detenla se va!) Weasly espera...- la sujeto de su mano- No es gran cosa lo que tienes que hacer...sólo necesito que me reveles una pequeña información... que tu sabes mejor que nadie.

- habla .. claro que no entiendo.

-no me sorprende.

- ay vete al diablo... yo me largo

- no espera .. sólotienesquedecirmesiGrangerestasaliendoconalguien?.- habló rapidísimo, pero Ginny entendió muy bien y respondió de inmediato sin querer.

- No...- respondió - ("Ginny! que hiciste!)

- ¿No?...- ("genial!)

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-.-.-.-./

Nota: holaaa a todos! ¿Qué les pareció este pedacito? ….se que he tardado mucho pero es porque no recibo RR .. y no hay presión para que continué…..y si no piden que continué para que seguirlo no creen? Tal vez nadie lee el fic y uno escribiendo para el viento jajajajaa  bueno creo q exagere porque recibí dos rr eeeh! Eso me pone contenta y con gansa de escribir se que son poquitos pero .. a conformarse! j ejeje gracias chicas! En especial a : Ennaira Skywalker y fruLi que han sido las únicas que me han dejado reviews en el capitulo 2 tan malo estuvo ese cap? Para no recibir sus RR

Bueno espero sus reviews para seguir escribiendo!

Reviews go!


	4. Chantaje parte III

no espera .. sólotienesquedecirmesiGrangerestasaliendoconalguien.- habló rapidísimo, pero Ginny entendió muy bien y respondió de inmediato sin querer.

- No...- respondió -_ ("Ginny! que hiciste!_)

- ¿No?...- _("genial!)_

- no... digo si... este ... esta saliendo con ... ay! a ti que te importa!

- ¿que ? dime con quien esta saliendo? - preguntó un poco furioso, pero no dejo que se le notara mucho porque él era un maestro ocultando sus sentimientos.

- eso no te interesa.

- si no me interesara ... crees que te estuviera preguntando.

- no me lo creo...¿ te interesa Hermione?.. pero si tú la odias...

- no... digo...si.. suficiente! responde mi pregunta.

- aah! ya se! tú quieres saber con quien esta saliendo Hermione para jugarle bromas...

- mmm ...- hizo como si cavilara - digamos que si.. más o menos.

- Odioso! .. pues no te lo diré!

- vamos Weasly! ... es tan sencillo... todos ganan...tu vas ha tener excelentes notas en pociones...yo tengo la información que necesito ...y todos felices

- no todos.. ¿que pasa con hermione?...

-¿que tiene que ver ella en nuestro trato?

- pues mucho! me estas pidiendo que te revele un secreto que ella me pidió que se lo guardara...y..

- No lastimare a Granger si es lo que te preocupa...-_ ( " a ella no .. pero al idiota de su novio si!") _

- y entonces dime que harás? sabiendo con quiene esta saliendo Hermione.

- no te interesa.. solo limítate a responder.

- claro que si me interesa es mi amiga...

- ya me canse..ADIOS WEASLY! olvida el trato- dijo Draco inmutable y se dirigió así la puerta.

- no no no espera.. te diré todo lo que necesitas saber...- dijo desesperada a ver que no se detenía- ... Hermione no esta saliendo con nadie...no tiene novio.. pero le gusta...- se detuvo - _("Que demonios estas haciendo Ginevra Weasly _- se reprochó así misma -_ no puedes sucumbir al chantaje de Malfoy.. no importa...que haga lo reprobare pociones.. perderé el año .. pero no defraudare la confianza de Hermione")..._

- dime.. ¿quien le gusta?

- no .. no olvídalo... no dije nada...- salió corriendo del aula antes de sucumbir ante semejante tentación de ser la mejor alumna en pociones, sin esfuerzo, a un costo mínimo, de defraudar la confianza de su amiga.

-... ( "_no tiene novio! si!...sin embargo le gusta alguien...pero ¿quien?¿quien? ¿Quién? Maldición!...no importa lo averiguare... y la pobretona será quien me ayude...)_ - ensimismado en sus pensamientos también abandono el aula de pociones y se dirigió así su sala común.

Fin del cap.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que le haya gustado …! Si no es mucha molestia dejen un review:) gracias


	5. Castigos y prefectos parte I

**Dismaclair: Estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner BROS. **

**CAPITULO III**

**PREFECTOS Y CASTIGOS**

Los prefectos de las distintas casas, caminaban por los pasillos del colegio, haciendo sus rondas acostumbradas al caer la noche por los distintos lugares del castillo, los pasillos estaban iluminados por una tenue luz de luna de color azulado, lo que prácticamente hacia ver los jardines y el paisaje a lo lejos absolutamente maravilloso. Cada uno hacia su ronda acompañado de su pareja, asignados por la profesora Minerva McGonagall, sólo la prefecta de Gryffindor hacia su ronda sola, ya que su compañero no se había presentado, a ella no le importaba que faltara la presencia de ese prefecto irresponsable que no acudió al cumplimiento de sus obligaciones al ser escogido como prefecto de su casa, ella podía arreglárselas sola, la castaña de ojos color miel, caminaba por los pasillos y revisaba cada aula a su paso para cerciorarse de que no hubieran parejitas de novios amparándose en la oscuridad para demostrase su amor mutuo, o alumnos en excursiones nocturnas, alumnos de primer año misteriosamente perdidos sin encontrar el camino a su respectiva casa. Hasta ese momento sólo había encontrado a dos alumnos de segundo año de la casa de Slytherin tratando de ingresar a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, la prefecta escolto a los dos chicos hasta las mazmorras quitándoles diez puntos por estar caminando por los pasillos fuera de las horas permitidas.

Corría apresurado por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, después de su intento fallido de chantajear a la pelirroja estaba furioso, frustrado, ella estaba en sus manos ¿Cómo rayos pudo escaparse y resistirse ante semejante ofrecimiento? Él era un experto tentando a las demás personas nadie rechazaba sus tratos, todos caían pero la Gryffindor si pudo resistir, se podría decir en cierta manera, le había proporcionado una parte de la información que el rubio necesitaba, pero no le había dicho quién era el dueño del corazón de Hermione.

Llego ante la enorme puerta de la oficina de la profesora de Transformaciones, estaba apunto de tocar la puerta pero una voz chillona lo impidió.

-Drakito! ¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diría precisamente a ti?...-levanto una ceja-…. Y deja de llamarme así! …..mi nombre es Draco Malfoy!

-Pero... Drakito! No te molestes conmigo- suplicó lanzándose al cuello del prefecto de slytherin

-suéltame! – le grito enojado, quitando las manos de la chica de su cuello y empujándola sin miramientos.

-No me parece que trates así a una dama Malfoy…. por muy estupida que sea… sigue siendo mujer… y como un….-hizo como si cavilara- …. buen caballero de sangre limpia deberías saber eso. – intercedió por la chica, el prefecto de la casa de Ravenclaw, Leonard.

-Y tú deberías saber que es de mala educación meterse en asuntos que no te conciernen!- dijo draco enojado.

-Draco porque estas así conmigo? Hice algo que te molestara… si es así dímelo y tratare de enmendarlo….-suplicaba una llorosa Pansy Parkinson.

-Ay mujeres que no se respetan – decía murmurando por lo bajo Leonard. – bueno, señorita Parkinson nuestra ronda tiene que continuar….sin embargo si prefieres puedes quedarte con tu novio.. que yo continuare la ronda por los dos.

-No es mi NOVIA! – grito furioso Draco.

-DRACO! – grito indignada Pansy - ¿Cómo que no soy tu novia?…. Yo pensé que había quedado claro que somos NOVIOS después de lo que paso entre nosotr….

-Ah…pero acaso tú piensas?... ESO si es algo novedoso e increíble! – ironizo el rubio

-Draco no me digas esas cosas! Tú eres mi NOVIO!

-¿¿¿Y DESDE CUANDO? QUE YO NO ME DOY POR ENTERADO! Hasta ahora!

-Pelea de novios…mejor continuo mi ronda …- dijo con un dejo de burla Leonard

-Que no es mi NOVIAA! – volvió a aclarar furioso el Rubio.

-Como sea…Que tengan buenas noches- dijo Leonard educadamente caminado en dirección así la sala común de Ravenclaw.

La rubia de slytherin volvió a colgarse del cuello de Draco.

-que me sueltes ¿acaso no entiendes que no me interesas para nada? Y ahora quita de mi vista tu molesta presencia….- dijo volteando para tocar la puerta.

-La profesora McGonagall no esta... tenia una reunión con el chiflado de Dumblendore – dijo una enoja Pansy. – ella nos asigno nuestras parejas para la ronda de esta noche y se fue a su dichosa reunión dejándonos a nosotros la seguridad del colegio.

-¿Qué? Es por eso que estaba haciendo la ronda con ese imbecil

-Si... y no es un imbecil! El si sabe tratar a las mujeres!

-Si .., si …Lo que digas...- le resto importancia a lo que decía su compañera- …y con quien me tocó hacer la ronda, si est….

-Con la sangre sucia

-Quee?...- pregunto fuera de si, no podía creer lo que su compañera le estaba diciendo, había perdido la oportunidad de estar al lado de SU Hermione, por estar tentando a la Weasley _– -(Noo! No puede estar pasándome esto a mii!... ¿Por qué a mí? Merlín... si hoy me porte Bien…**Es por eso que te estaban premiando tonto!...**tú cállate! Y deja que me lamente solo…**lo siento pero soy esa vocecita que no te deja vivir tranquilo mi obligación es estar reprochándote cuando haces las cosas mal como lo estoy haciendo justo ahora…te dije que era mala idea chantajear a la pobretona perdiste un valioso tiempo… ** si, si…pero ahora ya perdí mi oportunidad de estar con ella….sólo pido dos minuto me conformo con dos minutos de su tiempo_…**ay! Merlín! y _luego dicen que eres ambicioso! No se de donde lo sacan?... si pides esa miseria_….**basta déjame tranquilo.. silencio!).

-Draco, Draco, Drakito ¿estas bien?- preguntaba una preocupada Slytherin al ver el estado del rubio, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida. – es mejor que dejes que Granger termine la ronda sola…tú no podrás hacer guardia esta noche en este estado…deja que te lleve a la enfermeri…

-De que guardia estas hablando?

-A La vieja excéntrica se le ocurrió que desde hoy los prefectos ayudaremos a los premios anuales a hacer la guardia nocturna … según ella porque quiere poner mas seguridad con eso que hay mortifagos…-dijo riéndose-… que continúan con el ideal de Lord voldermot…y …

-Cállate… no me interesa esa parte….me estas diciendo que estaré haciendo rondas TODA LA NOCHE con GRANDER?

-Si... yo se que eso es muy desagradable…per…

-¿hasta que hora?

-Toda la noche Drakito… mañana le tocara al pobretón y Samantha la prefecta de Huffepuff y luego a mi con…

-si como sea... el resto no me interesa…. ¿Me estas diciendo que hoy no dormiré?

-Técnicamente si – dijo algo confundida- tienes que ir a la torre de los premios anuales ellos te dirán lo que tienes que hacer, pero tu no puedes ir!... te ves muy pálido, no comiste nada en todo el día! Yo iré a suplirte... mientras tanto ve a descansar y dormir tranquilo Drakito!

-Déjame en paz! No te he pedido que tomes mi turno, y si no como nada es porque yo no quiero... y es algo que no debería importarte…. – dijo finalizando la conversación.

Dejando atrás a una atónita y molesta serpiente, se fue en busca de Hermione. Mientras tanto en el lado este del castillo la castaña continuaba con su ronda tarareando una canción.

-Daría lo que fuera por tener tan sólo unos segundos para desaparecer, pero sigo tan visible como ayer…….Daría lo que fuera por saber que el suelo sigue aquí bajo mis pies, pero no, sigo siendo tan volátil como ayer……Y daría, tantas cosas daría, sólo porque este mundo no girara tan deprisa. Tantas cosas daría por no ver tus manías, por quedarme colgado una vez más a tu sonrisa…..Daría lo que fuera por saber qué piensas cuando dices que todo va bien, tal vez, tendría una razón para correr. …y daría tantas cosas daría solo porque ella desapareciera…jajaja- río como una lunática (_ **estas loca!**.. tu no te metas…que bien que el idiota de Malfoy no vino a hacer sus rondas es una noche tan linda, que hubiera sido un desastre tener que compartirla con ese estupido hurón.. bueno todo esta tranquilo…_ Y daría, tantas cosas daría, sólo porque este mundo no girara tan deprisa….._..**ya no cantes por favor!**..._ Tantas cosas daría por no ver tus manías, por quedarme colgado una vez más de tu sonrisa_…lalalalaaa_) – seguía tarareando y cantando – pero sigo tan visible como ayer y dari…pero quienes son esos dos desubicados.. tenia que ser una parejita de enamorados... pero me vanga a escuchar! ….- apresuro su paso hasta llegar a la parejita que se encontraba besándose apasionadamente en un rincón, estaba a punto de gritarles pero se detuvo, los amantes no se habían percatado de la presencia de la prefecta de gryffindor y continuaban en su labor de caricias y besos apasionados.

-Ejem.. ejem..- carraspeó para llamar la atención- … podrían dejar de hacer eso un momento…

-Hermi.. Hermio.. – no lo graba articular el nombre de la castaña por la impresión que se había llevado.

-Hermione… si… ese es mi nombre….y su castigo será impuesto por la profesora Mc Gonagall, preséntense mañana... o debería decir hoy a las ocho de la mañana en su oficina...- dijo Hermione tragándose el dolor de ver semejante demostración de amor.- .. ah me olvidaba... debes estar contento Fred Weasley acabas de quitarle 30 puntos a Gryffindor…retírense y diríjanse directo a sus habitaciones.

-Pe... pero...pero Hermione no puedes quitarnos tantos puntos es nuestra casa… estas más estricto que Snape. – reclamó indignado Fred.

-("_**OH GRAN error,… acaba de compararte con Snape, como se le ocurre semejante estupidez….definitivamente… no se como te enamoraste de él es un completo…tont….**YA! NO PEDÍ TÚ OPINIÓN!...**tranquila! calma y respira cuenta hasta diez 1,2,3,..-**) _

-QUEE?.. –Preguntó una furiosa Hermione - ¡que acabas de decirme Weasley!.

-yo... yo... solo... este... no quise decir eso... es... que... es injusto... que...- balbuceaba asustado Fred

¿que es injusto Weasley? … quebrantar las reglas y recibir un castigo! … bueno... Si ese es el caso haré las gestiones para que te den un premio…. ¡!A LA ESTUPIDES gran idiota! – exploto furiosa Hermione- lo único que acabo de hacer es darles el castigo que se merecen por estar quebrantando la regla del toque de queda ,"donde los alumnos no pueden transitar por los pasillos del colegio luego de la hora estipulada, y eso se aplica a todos los alumnos …. Claro con excepción de los prefectos que estamos extensos de eso porque nosotros somos los que tenemos que hacer cumplir esas reglas... y aquel que osara quebrantar esa regla y se le encuentra infraganti... uno de los castigos será asignado por la profesora a cargo de los prefecto... en este caso la profesora Mc Gonangall … y claro como olvidar la sanción que imponemos los prefectos "quitar puntos a los alumnos que no cumplan las reglas"… son quince puntos menos para la casa….

-ves tu misma lo acabas de decir son quince puntos- exclamo triunfante Fred luego de haber escuchado cabizbajo todo lo que la prefecta les decía.

-Si, así es son quince puntos, pero como te abras dado cuenta no estas solo Weasley, Katie Bell es de nuestra misma casa ….lo que nos da un total….. de quince mas quince ..¿cuanto es Weasley? – ironizo -¿sabes sumar Fred?

Fred miro a su novia como si recién se percatara de que ella estaba a su lado. Lo que la prefecta acaba decirle, le molesto mucho, ¿le decía que era un tonto? Quería gritarle como lo haría Ron su hermanito, pero decidió que seria mejor sobrellevarlo como sólo él sabia hacerlo. Sonrió.

si! – Contesto alegre- es cinco!

La respuesta que acababa de darle fred, tomo por sorpresa a Hermione ella no esperaba esa respuesta. Esperaba que el pelirrojo estallara dando gritos de enojo, como acostumbraban los weasley, al menos como lo haría Ron o Ginny que eran muy temperamentales.

-ya déjate de tus bromitas Weasley y ponte serio! Y cumplan con lo que acabo de ordenarles! –dijo hermione retomando su tranquilidad.

-Si señora! – dijo Fred cuadrándose al estilo militar de los muggles.(N/A: Como hace un sargento cuando un superior le da una orden para que sea acatada… imagínenselo si:)) – vamos Katie a la noche nos desquitamos.

-Me parece que es muy excesivo e injusto el castigo que nos esta dando esta amargada! SI ESO ERES Una A-M-A-R-G-A-D-A…. El hecho de que ella no encuentre alguien que la soporte- miro a Fred y a punto a Hermione-… no le da el derecho ha desquitarse con los que SI sabemos que es tener un novio que nos quiere! ….deberías relajarte un poco y dejar de actuar como Mc Gonagall! – dijo una sonriente Katie Bell al ver la reacción atónita de Hermione.

**_-( quee? Esta retrasada te esta comparando con Mc Gonagall… te acaba de decir AMARGADA! Esos dos son tal para cual uno te compara con Snape y esa tonta con Mc Gonagall…. Vamos! Dile algo defiéndete!.. dile algo como que su novio es un imbecil y no tiene que presumirlo! Porque es una imitación de hombre! O algo como que por lo menos tu sabes leer y ella ni siquiera se sabe las vocales…eeh! Despierta! Tienes una cara de haber visto al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…dile que es una completa ilusa y que para en la nubes! Espera lo ultimo no…ella para en las nubes porque es jugadora de Quiddith… vamos reacciona! Por MERLÍN!...)_**

A Hermione ya no le interesaba nada, el hecho de que Fred haya reído por la ocurrencia de su novia era suficiente para, desarmarla, estaba indefensa, ella tenia puesta su mirada en las manos entrelazas de la parejita, lo único que hizo fue dar media vuelta y seguir su camino, ahí ya estaba todo dicho y a la vez todo perdido.

-Hermione espera!...- la llamó fred preocupado ante la reacción de su amiga.- no debiste decirle eso….

-Porque la defiendes? Acaso…- fue interrumpida por una vos fría que ella conocía muy bien, ya que siempre hacia que perdiera el control, la volvía loca.

-vaya! Vaya! – dijo entretenido - Pero que veo! Un par de patéticos perdedores de Gryffindor…. Sabia que esta noche tendría suerte pero no tanta – ironizo- castigar a Griffindors es mi pasatiempo favorito!

-Draco…- musito asustada y nerviosa Bell.

Continuara… :)?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Nota de la autora:**_

Hola gracias por los RR!. … vieron si recibo mas RR…. mas pronto actualizo.. esta vez colgué un poco mas largo que los anteriores .. Pero es por sus Reviews. Y también eso hace que sepa que hay gente que lo lee. La canción que canta Hermione es de la quinta estación "daría". Es muy linda es una canción que me encanta y dice mucho jajaa:)

_**Contestando RR:**_

Arely Uchiha :holaa! gracias ¡!por tu RR. Siento ser aguafiestas, pero lamentablemente, este Fic. No es un Draco/hermione.. siii estoy de acuerdo es la mejor pareja .. a mi en lo personal me gusta… estoy escribiendo dos FF con esta pareja…Sin embargo escribí este Fic FRED/ Hermione porque hay muy pocos. Y en ingles hay bastantes. Y no se como ira a terminar este fic…tal vez se quede con fred o con George, …están en la misma categoría. Jejejeje :) espero que este capitulo. Te haya gustado.

RociRadcliffe: hola! Gracias por tu RR ... este capitulo es mas largo debido a sus RR..

Lena: holaaaa! Claro que si! Seguiré escribiendo .. Mientras sigan mandándome sus reviews porque esos son las pruebas fehacientes que dicenq ue lo estan leyendo :) … ACLARO este fic SI es un FRED/ HERMIONE … pero no se si terminaran juntos, tal vez y se quede con George .. " como dijo Ginny son iguales y daría lo mismo o no?jajajaja …si hay muchos D/HG pero es porque es la pareja mas linda e interesante! Jajajaja

FruLi: holaaa gracias por tus RR son los que mas me animan a continuar….lamento haber tardado tanto para reunir a esta pareja me refiera FREd/ hermione es que toda esa introducción era necesaria, tranquila es fic. Es un Fred/ hermione haciq ue veras mas de esta pareja.. pero como dije antes no se si terminaran junto y casados como alguien por ahí me dijo muaahhhjajaja ( n/a: si lo se soy mala:) )

Policp Malfoy: holaaaaaaaa! Gracias por tu RR esperoq ue este capitulo te guste…


	6. Castigos y prefetos parte II

**Dismaclair: Estos personajes son propiedad de JK y la Warner BROS. Yo solo me divierto escribiendo!... ah y los personajes que no reconozcáis son invenciones mías. **

_**Nota: les dejo otro cachito con esto completamos el capitulo es que era muy largo por eso tuve que vivirlo en dos partes .. :) espero que les guste y si no pues háganmelo saber mediante sus RR…este .. ejem…ejem…no lo tomen como chantaje ¬¬ …pero no actualizare hasta que lleguemos a los 35 rr .. vamos .. no es mucho! Hay muchos que leen este ff y no me dejan un RR …aunque sea diciéndome que lo leen!... ahh ¡ y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS LAS QUIERO:) jajaja :D **_

**_Continuación del anterior capitulo_**

"_**prefectos y castigos II"**_

-Draco…- musito asustada y nerviosa Bell.

-Lamento acabar con tus ilusiones, pero ya estamos castigados – dijo fred triunfante.

-Y?

-Que ya estamos castigados!

-Y? – volvió a preguntar Draco

-Que? Tengo que explicarte? Sabia que los slytherin eran tontos pero no ha ese extremo …Malfoy - dijo con suficiencia- cuando alguien ya esta castigado ya no pueden castigarlo.. ¿Por qué? Porque ya tiene un castigo! ... si nos disculpas ya perdí mucho de mi valioso tiempo.

-Jajaja….eso es lo que tu crees Weaisly – sonrió- treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor! Jajjaja

-No espera Draco no puedes quitarnos más puntos! – salto Katie

-¿Qué? ¿Draco?... Desde cuando tienes tan confianza con este idiota para llamarlo por su nombre – pregunto fred incrédulo.

-Este .. yo…. este …… es que ...-tartamudeaba-… pero él se llama así o ¿no? Solo lo llame por su nombre ¿Por qué? …porque se llama así! .. no vengas a hacerme una escena de celos y menos con Malfoy

-Ahora soy "Malfoy" cariño que cambio – dijo Draco mofándose de la situación.

-Cierra la boca Malfoy! Y tú me vas explicando - dijo mirando a su novia - ..como esta eso de…

-Bueno ya suficiente! Largo no los quiero ver caminado por los pasillos haciendo exhibiciones indecorosas!

-¿de que hablas? Si nosotros solamente estábamos hablando – dijo katie

-Ay! Por favor no me vengas con puritanismos baratos…estoy mas que seguro que los dos estaban haciendo otra cosa….- ¿no es cierto waesly?

-Es Weasly! Y a ti no te concierne lo que nosotros estábamos haciendo!

-Ehh! ahí te equivocas claro que me importa… jajaja… soy prefecto y lo que hago es "Velar por la seguridad de los alumnos" jajaja- dijo toda esa frase con sorna.

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo – explico Katia

-Y piensas que yo te voy a creer…. conociéndote?...- dijo el rubio- están cerca de la sala de menesteres … estas despeinada .. ah por cierto arréglate la túnica cariño!

-Deja de llamarla cariño!

-Tranquilo waeslye!

Hermione se dirigía a la torre de los premios anuales ese año eran Oliver wood y Lana Burton una prefecta de Ravenclaw, pero unos gritos la detuvieron, sonaba como a una discusión que provenía de la dirección de donde escapaba, así que decidió ir ha averiguar, vio a tres personas, dos con el uniforme de rojo de gryffindor y uno de slytherin.

-ese es Malfoy! Pero que hace? (_**pues acércate y nos enteramos…**de acuerdo) _

_Hermione se acerco poco a poco, parecía que estaban tan inmersos en su discusión que no notaban la presencia de la prefecta._

-tranquilo Weasley! … no te sulfures… que eso no es nada! Si supieras

-Cierra la boca Malfoy – grito con un dejo de miedo Katie Bell

--(pero que esta pasando? .. no entiendo.. **_yo tampoco! Pero parece que la tonta ese tiene su historia con el rubio! Esto se pone bueno!..._**katie parece asustada .. mira como tiemblan sus manos…..**_jajajajaja si se ve graciosa…_** no me parece que sea un motivo de burla! …_** es que yo si se apreciar lo gracioso del asunto…**como que? …**como que alguien se va a quedar sin novio si las cosas siguen su curso... y si el rubio sigue con las indirectas! Jajajjajaja...Espera que haces….noooo detentee! Te arrepentirás!...luego no te quejes!) **_- se puede saber que pasa aquí? ...no les había dicho a ustedes que se fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones..

-Hermione – sonrió- …estábamos por irnos cuando este idiota nos volvió a castigar… dile que ya nos castigaste y que él no puede volver a castigarnos ni quitarnos puntos por la misma falta.

-No puedo Fred

-¿Por qué?

-Malfoy es el prefecto de Slytherin y si él decide castigarlos puede hacerlo ,..,como también quitarles puntos pero el reporta a todos los que ha castigado a Snape y es el profesor que les asigna sus castigos... a ustedes no les conviene ser doblemente castigados... así que no se que hacen esperando ahí parados váyanse a dormir.

-Pero cada uno en su cama….solos – dijo Draco sagazmente.

Hermione aguanto la risa, y la parejita de novios se dirigió a su torre, fred se fue furioso y Katie Bell asustada. Draco y la castaña al fin estaban solos. Ambos se miraron.

-y bien Granger….seguimos con la ronda

-de acuerdo… tú ve por el sector de las mazmorras y yo iré por el sector de la torre de astronomía.

-¿Que?

-Lamento haberte dicho o decirte todo el tiempo "sangre –su.." – se detuvo- …bueno eso… lo siento…no lo volveré a hacer…

-…waoo…pellízcame debo estar soñando…..

-De acuerdo…- Draco levanto los hombros y le dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo.

-Auch! Lo decía en sentido figurado… pero gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que acabas de decir…que me digas esto ya es mucho…viniendo de Draco Malfoy.

-Soy tan malo ¿que es increíble que te pida disculpas? – frunció el seño y cruzo su brazos, tomando una pose característica de un Malfoy.

-No…no, no… me refería a eso…aunque si a veces... para no decir todo el tiempo…. eres malo con todos…nunca te he visto que seas amable con alguien ... y debo confesarte que justo ahora me sorprendes, no se deberías estar recordándome que no merezco estar en este colegio o de pertenecer al mundo mágico, no se insultándome..

-Eso es lo que quieres?...- pregunto suspicaz

-No … no

-¿Y entonces?

-…..no se .. no se que es lo que quiero.. esto es extraño.. no se como actuar….antes por lo menos sabia como actuar tu me insultabas y yo te insultaba…

-¿Hacemos una tregua?… - propuso Draco al ver que Hermione estaba confundida y no sabia como actuar ante el nuevo Malfoy.

-Una tregua?

-Si…si quieres claro….o si prefieres puedo seguir insultándote

-No…espera acepto la tregua…¿y por cuanto tiempo seria la tregua?

-El tiempo que nos lleve nuestra ronda – dijo Draco – y nuestros deberes de prefectos.

-Ah! Si.. claro la ronda…era por eso – dijo decepcionada - ..de acuerdo acepto…sigamos con la ronda.

Los dos prefectos continuaron sus rondas por el castillo, ambos con los sentimientos hechos una maraña, Draco decepcionado porque si Ella se había puesto de esa manera sólo porque le había pedido disculpas, como se pondría cuando le confesara que posiblemente sentía "algo por ella" y no era precisamente odio, sino un sentimiento muy contrario. Y Hermione tenia un lió en su cabeza, la escena de Fred y su novia aun estaba en su mente, las cosas que le había dicho Katie Bell seguían martillando su orgullo de mujer, ¿Por qué no tenia suerte con los chicos? Sólo pedía un novio no era mucho pedir ¿o si? Muchas de las chicas tenían hasta dos novios y al mismo tiempo. Estaba decepcionada por lo que le había dicho Fred, el también le creía que ella era una amargada, definitivamente, se había hecho ilusiones con alguien que jamás le correspondería, y eso la lastimaba, mientras caminaba, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir por sus ojos color miel, pero ella los reprimió, no quería que su enemigo la viera llorar, quería gritar, el dolor era enorme. ¿Por qué Fred no le podía corresponder? Ella era una chica inteligente, no todas podían presumir de eso, él jamás se fijaría en ella, tenía que volver a la realidad, no aguantó más y una lágrima silenciosa se le escapó de sus ojos.


	7. Duelos

**Dismaclair: Estos personajes son propiedad de JK y la Warner BROS. Yo solo me divierto escribiendo!... ah y los personajes que no reconozcáis son invenciones mías. **

_**HOLA gracias! por sus RR :)… vieron que no tarde nada! Los que tardaron en dejarme sus RR fueron ustedes jajaja :) XD de acuerdo gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron Reviews para que continué y un abrazo fuerte para las que me dejaron dos veces…. ahora los dejo con el siguiente capitulo…**_

**CAPITULO **

**DUELOS **

Era cerca al medio día y Ginebra Weasley, caminaba despreocupada por los pasillos cuando vio a su amiga sentada en uno de los banquillos que había en el jardín del colegio.

-Hermione! Te he estado buscando como una loca desde ayer…¿Qué crees te tengo excelentes noticias?...- decía emocionada la pelirroja.

-Ah …que bien .- contesto Hermione sin ganas y triste.

-Eeh…espera que tienes? Estas bien?

-Si ..estoy bien como todos los días.- trato de esbozar una sonrisa que no salio- …cuéntame de que noticias me hablabas.

-Ayer, cuando fui a la cancha de Quittich, vi y escuche algo súper importante…-sonrió-…Oliver wood mando al diablo a Demezla… y yo estaba en primera fila viendo ese rompimiento…yupiii!-decía dando brincos de alegría-…bueno ambas sabemos que Wood tiene lo suyo no podemos negar que el chico esta lindo... que digo lindo es un galán... no... me quede corta...es un Dios! Un Apolo….Jajaja…esos tus libritos de historia de muggles, son interesantes… jajaja….a quien se le ocurrió escribir todo eso, la descripción de esos dioses hacen que desee haber estado ahí para conocerlos personalmente…jajaja – se calló, vio que la única que reía de sus ocurrencias era ella, sola. Su amiga estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y su tristeza. ¿Pero a que se debía su tristeza, la pelirroja no se quedaría con esa intriga, ella lo descubriría.

-Hermione... dime ¿que te pasa?... ¿porque estas triste?.. ¿acaso no confías en mi? – interrogo Ginny.

-Nada ginny... no me pasa nada... y no estoy triste sólo pensaba en los exámenes que tendremos…y…

-No me mientas!...no confías en mi!..esto es inaudito!... sabes que yo te conozco muy bien! Y si no me lo dices tú ... lo averiguare por mi cuenta .. como que me llamo Ginebra Weasley!

-Ginny... lo lamento. No quise decir que no confiaba en ti... yo confió en ti a ojos cerrados… pero es que ... ahora no me siento bien

-Pero porque?

-No te lo puedo decir…

-Espera un momento no me lo digas yo sé... es por Fred no es cierto.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Te conozco y todo el colegio esta hablando del incidente de anoche..

-Ginny yo no quería… pero él me obligo -gritó- …estaba con..

-Katie Bell , besándose en uno de los pasillos ,apareciste y los castigaste , Fred reclamo y le quitaste más puntos, Fred se fue enojado junto a Katie a dormir y…

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Elemental mi querida Hermione…... yo lo sé todo – dijo la pelirroja con suficiencia.

-Jajjajaja que modestia la tuya Ginny!

-Eeh que bien!… ya sonreíste! Alegría amiga! La vida es bella y hay que vivirla...y no amargarnos por tonterías que siempre tienen una solución. Bueno te voy a contar como me entere de todo esto…

**.-.-.-.-.FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bajo a Desayunar, estaba hambrienta ya que no había cenado muy bien, apenas había probado su cena y por lo general Ginny no perdonaba nada que le pusieran en un plato , se podría decir que la pelirroja era un poco golosa, no comía al extremo como su hermano Ron, pero ella gastaba muchas energías en el día, generalmente era muy hiperactiva, pero esa cena se arruino por todos los sucesos de su tarde, primero tenia tantas ganas de encontrar a Hermione para contarle lo que le había propuesto Draco Malfoy y contarle lo desdicha que era al saber que perdería la materia de pociones, pero si ella le pedía ayuda a Hermione eso seria distinto, luego quería contarle lo que había averiguado acerca de Fred y sus sentimientos así a su novia. Pero Hermione no había ido a cenar y ninguna de sus amigas la había visto, así que el gran peso de culpabilidad que tenia en su mente por el hecho de que estuvo tentada a aceptar la proposición de Malfoy no la dejo comer tranquila aún estaba en su mente esa magnifica propuesta, sólo tenia que decirle que su amiga estaba enamorada de Fred, y "todos felices" como lo había dicho el rubio, no había podido desahogarse con nadie, con Harry y Ron no podía ellos irían a golpear al Slytherin y eso de nada le servia a ella. Y todo eso había hecho que ella se fuera dormir y despertara hambrienta, tanto que sólo se puso su uniforme y los zapatos, salio corriendo de su sala común.

-hey! Weasley…¿que paso te pelaste con el peine? – preguntó burlón

Ginny se dio la vuelta para responder a ese odioso Slytherin y sin inmutarse respondió:

-Si!... y Yo Gane! ….- dijo mordaz.-….por eso tengo este estilazo... por cierto único y envidiable!...- agregó tocándose el cabello que lo tenía despeinado y parado algunos de sus mechones rebeldes. (N/A: así como ustedes, cuando se levantan de su cama… XD jajaja).

-jajajaja…¿envidiable?… yo paso…jajajajaja.- reía Zabini, agarrándose las costillas.

cierra la boca Zabini! Basta!

-jajajaa…a quien crees…jajaja…que estas…jajaja….dando…ordenes… despeinada.

-¿Cuál es chiste Zabini? Vamos cuéntamelo… quieres.- dijo apretando los nudillos.

-Tranquila Weasley…tranquila – respiro, para no seguir riendo -… calma cariño… no pasa nada…

-¿a quien llamas cariño? … "cariño"

-Por supuesto que a ti… "cariño"…yo no veo a nadie mas aquí o tú si?

-Piérdete Zabini!...

-Con mucho gusto!...si es en tus labios o en tu envidiable peinado – dijo inhalando suavemente el aroma del pelo de Ginny

-Ay! Por favor…- dijo exasperada ginny- … suéltame!

-Oh! Vamos Ginny...cuando dejaras de hacerte a la indiferente…. No puedes esconderlo te traigo muerta…- Ginny lo interrumpió y completó su frase a su manera.

-…De la risa!...- completó sonriente-ay! Zabini a veces no entiendo como un mago puede llegar a ser tan idiota

-porque no se lo preguntas a tú hermano Weasley?– aporto Draco pasado de imprevisto cerca de ellos, sin quedarse a escuchar la reacción de la pelirroja.

-Jajajaja … si … tu hermanito sabe la respuesta.. porque es el mas idiota!- aporto Zabini.

-Arrg!...no hablaba contigo Malfoy – grito furiosa viendo desaparecer al rubio por uno de los pasillos en dirección de la oficina de McGonagall.-…y tú…- apunto a zabini-… en que nos aviamos quedado?

-En que me das un apasionado beso diciéndome que me amas.- respondió rodeándola con sus brazos intentando darle un beso frunciendo sus labios burlescamente.

-Sabes cual es tu problema Zabini – preguntó intentando zafarse de los brazos que la aprisionaban.

-Nop!...-respondió aún frunciendo los labios y luego Sonrió diciendo – pero estoy seguro que tu me lo dirás!

-Me canse! no tengo porque perder mi tiempo contigo…me voy a desayunar tengo mucha hambre!...Adiós Zabini espero que el que no-debe-ser-nombrado venga a buscarte muy pronto y te reclute en sus filas... para que muy pronto mueras a manos de algún auror….- termino dándose media vuelta para continuar su camino ignorando a Blaise Zabini.

-Auch!..eso me dolió!...- dijo con voz dolida, quito una de sus lagrimas invisibles de su rostro- …. que mala eres pecosa!….- agregó como para que la pelirroja lo escuchara.

Y resultó, Ginny freno en seco su caminar y se dio la vuelta lentamente, apretó fuerte sus nudillos y hizo sonar sus dedos, estaba como una loca apunto de perder el control.

-repite lo que dijiste Zabini! .- dijo con una voz calmada y fingida.

Zabini era un chico inteligente y muy astuto, no por nada estaba en la casa de Slytherin sabia muy bien cuando debía retirarse, y ese era una de esos momentos, cuando tienes que recurrir a todas tus fuerzas para Huir, sino quieres ser golpeado por una niña.

-….este.. yo...creo que mi mamá me llama.. adiós Weasley.- dijo Zabini, escapando - … si mamá ya voy!

La pelirroja se trago su enojo y continuo su camino en dirección al comedor, vio salir a Fred del comedor muy apresurado, como si escapara de algo, luego le preguntaría que se debía esa huida del comedor, dejo de pensar en su hermano y pensó en que al fin se sentaría a desayunar y saciar su hambre, si, al fin tendría su tranquilo desayuno, pero cuando entro en el comedor se dio cuenta que su tranquilo desayuno se esfumaba y volaba, lejos de ella, lo ultimo que tendría era tranquilidad, algunos le miraban acusadoramente, algunas de sus amigas con tristeza, porque tenían todos esas caras con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados , algunos llenos de rabia, otros con furia, lastima, tristeza, enojo. Y diviso a un grupito de chicos todos con la túnica roja de Gryffindor que rodeaban a su hermano George buscando explicaciones y un culpable.

-Vamos! dinos! ¿quien fue? sabemos que fue un Weasley – decía molesto un muchacho de pelo cobrizo, alto de ojos negros. Axel.

-Ya les dije no se de que me hablan

-No te hagas el idiota con nosotros Weasley…habla! ¿Cuál de ustedes fue el culpable de que nos quitaran 60 puntos? Haciendo que los imbeciles de los Slytherin ahora tenga el primer lugar en "la copa de casas" .- dijo furioso Lance, un chico de pelo café y ojos color miel. (n/a: creo que así se llama el torneo que tienen para saber quien es la casa ganadora del año en Hogwarts, sino es así corríjanme si me equivoco :) ok!)

Otro grupo de chicos furiosos entraron corriendo al comedor y se dirigieron donde se encontraba George apaciguando y convenciendo de su inocencia a sus compañeros de casa.

-ahí esta!

-Atrápelo!

-Ahora si! .. yo lo mató! – gritaba otro fuera de si.

-eeh …tranquilos que pasa! – los detuvo Lance el cabecilla del grupo que interrogaba a George.

-Fred confesó, dijo que George Weasley es el culpable de que nos quitaran 60 puntos! – acuso Kiano, un morocho de ojos azules.

-Yo… no! – trataba de defenderse George confundido.

-Nos quitaron 60 valiosos puntos, que nos costaron conseguir, todo porque El – apunto a George- … estaba besuqueándose por los pasillos con...su novia.- soltó furiosa Megan.

-Esperen les digo que yo no fui!... vamos ni siquiera tengo novia!

-George dice la verdad, él no tiene novia – lo defendió Lee Jordan.

-Si!..-exclamo George alegre-… no tengo novia!…

-Pero Fred nos dijo que él no fue… y si tú no fuiste…¿quien fue?- cavilaba Mark.

-RON! – acuso George, al ver que su hermanito entraba semidormido al comedor dando grandes bostezos.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a Ron que se dirigía a su mesa acompañado de su inseparable amigo el gran Harry Potter.

-Harry…oooh… - bostezo-… todavía tengo sueño!...ayer estuve haciendo mis rondas con Samantha hasta muy tarde…

no te quejes Samantha es muy linda! – dijo harry tomando su taza de leche con café.

si lo se!..-suspiro -…. Y también buena besando

-¿QUEEE? ESTUVISTE BESÁNDOLA POR LOS PASILLOS MIENTRAS…

Shh!...si pero baja la voz Harry- farfullo suplicando Ron.

-si! Tienes razón en indignarte de esa manera Harry! – le dio la razón Lance.

-a nosotros también nos parece una falta de respeto – expresó Mark

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundido Harry

-Y a ustedes que diablos les interesa... lo que yo haga o deje de hacer...¿como que falta de respeto?... ¿a quien si se pude saber?...-pregunto Ron confundido.

-Eres un cínico Weasley .- acuso Megan

-Y tu que te traes?... –pregunto Ron a Megan, no entendía porque a Megan y a todos les interesaba que él se haya besado con Samantha.

-Creo que se refieren a tú novia Ron – le dijo Harry susurrando al oído de Ron.

-Oh! Mi novia?..-dijo como si recién recordara que tenia una -…pero que tiene que ver mi novia en todo esto.

-Mucho Weasley! Gracias a la calenturienta de tu noviecita y a tus hormonas alteradas…Gryffindor tiene 60 puntos menos idiota!- grito exasperada Luna

-Sii!- apoyaron todos

-Bien dicho! Luna! – dijo Kiano - ¿Luna?

-¿Luna? – se preguntaron todos

-¿Luna? – pregunto confundido Harry - ¿pero si tú eres de Ravenclaw?

-Jejeje lo siento me deje llevar….- respondió Luna sonrojada. Ya que había llamado la atención, más de lo que ella hubiera querido.- a Ron por la camisa y estaban por sacarlo del comedor, Pero harry lo ayudo.

-esperen! Suéltenlo…. ¿Cómo es eso que perdimos 60 puntos? – preguntó Harry asombrado.-…¿y porque piensan que es culpa de Ron?

-Lo culpamos porque… es su culpa! – apunto a Ron- que nos hayan quitado 60 puntos por estar besándose con la zorra de su novia por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche según me informaron – explico Megan

-Esperen Parvati estuvo conmigo toda la noche!... ayer dormimos más temprano porque hoy tenemos examen en pociones ….y la unica zorra aquí esa eres tú querida Megan!- defendió el honor de su amiga una exaltada Lavander Brown.

-A mí TÚ no me llamas zorra … estupida!

-Megan tranquila… no pelemos entre nosotros aquí el único culpable de todo es este Weasley!

-Si .. ahora dinos que se siente ser el culpable de que los slytherin estén en el primer lugar Ron!- ironizó Kiano.-…traidor!

-¿Que yo… que?...COMO QUE ESTÁN EN EL PRIMER LUGAR!... ¿pero como paso?... malditos!

-Que como paso?-ironizo Alan – chicos no sabe como paso!

-Weasley prepárate a sufrir la consecuencias!- sentencio Mark

-Pero de donde sacan que Ron puede ser el responsable de que nos hayan quitado 60 puntos …él es prefecto! …es una tontería… están diciendo que a Ron se le antojo que los Slytherin nos llevaran la delantera y nos quito 60 puntos … vamos! Todos conocemos a Ron…él aborrece tanto o mas que nosotros juntos a los Slytherin.

-Eso es cierto… pero ya se acabaron los Weasley...nosotros sabemos- cavilo-... que nos quitaron 60 puntos por culpa de uno de ellos… pero Fred nos ha dicho que no ha sido él y nos dijo que fue George y este nos dice que él no pudo ser porque él no tiene novia y nos dijo que posiblemente pudiste ser tú ya que tú si tienes novia…

-Además todo encajó a la perfección cuando Harry ….grito que tú te estabas besando con quien sabe quien por los pasillos… .- decía Megan tratando de explicar.

Harry miró hacia otro lado para no encontrarse con la mirada furiosa que le dedicaba el pelirrojo.

-Y por lo que Lavander aporto… no era tu novia….Parvati- aclaró un metido.

Ron estaba en serios problemas, hasta ese momento no había divisado a su novia que lo miraba desde una esquina de las mesas abraza a Lavander, furiosa, él tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, agacho la cabeza preocupado pero la levantó inmediatamente porque primero tenia que salir de ese embrollo que habían formado uno de sus hermanos.

-entonces no saben ¿cual de los Weasley ha sido el responsable de que perdamos el primer lugar?- preguntó Harry tranquilo

-bueno si! …pero si no fue ni Fred y tampoco George …el único que queda es Ron! – concluyó Kiara.

-No esperen! Yo no fui! Anoche estaba de ronda y nosotros lo prefectos si podemos circular a altas de la noche por pasillos supervisando y vigilando la seguridad del colegio…..-cavilo-……si no fue ni Fred ni George ….ni yo…queda ….GINNY!- grito furioso El pelirrojo mirando a su hermana que estaba observando desde el principio el barullo que se había armado, sentada a unos metros de Ron, desayunando tranquila pero cuando escucho su nombre dejo de hacerlo.

-Ginevra Weasley ahora mismo me explicas como esta eso de que te encontraron besuqueadote por los pasillos con tú novio…

-¿Qué novio? – peguntó Ginny sorprendida

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo! …desde cuando tienes novio! – gritaba Ron - ¿y quien es ese idiota?... porque lo voy a matar

-Tu no te metas Ron! Eso es asunto mío… – exigió Ginny-("se pude saber que diablos acabo de hacer?...**acabas de aceptar que tienes un novio tonta!**…pero no lo tengo…**que mas da, todos piensan que tú eres la responsable de que a Gryffindor le hayan quitado 60 puntos..**ay! pobre de mi! Auxilio… todos me miran furiosos…**fue un placer haber sido tu conciencia aunque sea por tan poco tiempo**.)

-Bien!...me voy! .. arréglatelas tú sola! – dijo Ron enojado.

Ron se dirigía hacia la puerta, dejando a su hermanita a merced de sus compañeros, que estaban más enrojecidos que su túnica por la furia que tenían.

-Bien Weasley! …al fin te descubrimos…si creías que ibas a salir librada de esta! Te equivocaste! …- dijo Mark con suficiencia.

-ASÍ? Y que me harás? – lo enfrentó – vamos! Dime!...¿quien será el primero? – preguntó remandando la mangas de su túnica.

Todos la miraban sorprendidos, la pequeña de los Weasley si que tenia un carácter fuerte, hizo lo que ninguno de sus hermanos se animaron a hacer, enfrentarlos, miraba desafiante a Mark, que se había quedado de piedra. Pero luego sonrió.

vamos!...- instigaba Ginny- ….Si fui Yo! La que hizo que nos quitaran 40 puntos!

60 puntos – corrigió Lavander

-40, 60, 50 que mas da!... si como sea!...vamos Mark … que harás? – Levanto una ceja- ….kiano?...Lavander?…..Paravati?...

-yo no haré nada… pero Megan si! tomara cartas en este asunto….entre mujeres se entienden….

-Megan? Jajajajaja...esta bien… megan? Querida? Donde te escondiste? Jajajajaja…. Creo que ya se fue…..jajajajaja

Era cierto Megan ya se había marchado, ella conocía muy bien la fiereza con que peleaba Ginny era una verdadera Leona a la hora de pelear, ellas dos ya habían tenido una pelea, donde la pelirroja había salido victoriosa, dejando a su compañera tirada en los charcos cerca al lago, desde ese día muchos de los que presenciaron la pelea de ambas chicas, lo pensaban dos hasta tres veces antes de buscar pelea con la pequeña pelirroja, esta había derrotado a su contrincante sin varita " a lo muggle" como decía su hermano Charlie, él había sido el que enseñó a pelear a su hermanita, para que se defendiera y les diera una paliza a los que osaran molestarla.

-de acuerdo! …entonces?- sacó su varita y empezó a puntar a sus compañeros-… quien será el valiente?

-Ginny! … no abra ningún valiente! Baja esa varita! – ordeno Oliver Wood-.. que crees que estas haciendo?

-Sólo me defiendo!

-De que o quienes?

-De todos ellos, que vinieron a acusarme de algo que yo no hice! Me acusan de ser la culpable de que quitaron 60 puntos!a Gryffindor!

-Aah! Todo este barullo es por eso? … bueno la razón por la que ahora nos encontramos en el segundo menos 60 puntos es por culpa de todos nosotros…

-Que?- dijeron todos

-porque no….nos hemos esforzado lo suficiente para seguir ganando más puntos para nuestra casa….los 60 puntos perdidos fueron porque 30 puntos fueron perdidos en una clase de pociones y los otros 30 repartidos por varias faltas, como pelear con los Slytherin….¿no es cierto Kiano, o como visitar la sección prohibida de la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche…¿no es cierto Mark?.. y puedo seguir enumerando las faltas de todos…así que vamos! Ay que seguir esforzándonos y apoyándonos entre nosotros para recuperar y aumentar los puntos para nuestra casa!...no perdamos tiempo culpándonos!...unos contra otros….Somos una casa unida! Y no podemos enfrentarnos entre nosotros! Así que apoyémonos y consigamos otra vez el primer puesto...porque este año también ganaremos nosotros!...ahora se acabo su tiempo! Todos a sus clases.- finalizo Oliver, con el aplauso general de toda su casa, tenia que admitirse que Oliver Wood, tenía ese don que no todos tenían, él era un líder innato.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases dejando olvidado el tema de los puntos perdidos, el comedor iba quedando vació. Oliver se había acercado a su mesa a levantarse una taza de café.

-Oliver.

-Ginny... creo haber dicho que se dirijan a sus clases.

-Si lo sé...sólo quería darte las gracias! – dijo sonriendo.

-No tienes que darlas Ginny es mi obligación evitar este tipo de bullicio.- sonrió afable.

-No importa! igual te las doy…te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.

-Este…ejem...ejem…-se aclaró la garganta-….tú…y…este….-sonreía nerviosa.-("que me esta pasando…no siento mis piernas!...siento mariposas en el estomago….mis manos están sudando…ahora sé como se sentía Hermione cuando lo tenia a su lado… casi no puedo articular una frase coherente….¿¿que me pasa? ……que alguien me diga que me esta pasando?)…

En la puerta del comedor se encontraba Harry y Ron, esperando que Ginny terminara de hablar con Wood. Observan cada movimiento que hacia la pelirroja.

-Soy yo…o Ginny le esta coqueteando descaradamente a Oliver!

-No…sólo están hablando – respiro agitadamente, la rabia se apoderaba de Ron poco a poco-…SI! mi hermanita esta coqueteando con Oliver…no me lo creo!

-Yo tampoco!...-al ver que su amigo Ron no iba hacer nada Harry se acerco a la parejita a grandes zancadas.

-Ginny!

Ginny ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, no escuchaba que su hermano la llamaba, estaba perdida mirando la prefecta sonrisa de Oliver, que también le estaba hablando pero no escuchaba nada.

-Ginny…¿estas bien?...te pasa algo?...que tienes Ginny?- interrogaba Oliver divertido y sonriendo-…si me sigues mirando así me voy a sonrojar…

-ginny! – grito Harry.

**-.-.-.Fin del Flash Back .-.-.-**

….y ahí termino la magia…apareció Harry y me olvide de la seductora sonrisa de Oliver para quedar atrapada en los preciosos ojos verdes de mi adorado Harry!...

jajaja..en serio te quedaste petrificada sonriendo a Oliver! ..jajajaja…- reia sin parar Hermione.

no es gracioso!... es lo peor que te puede pasar!

-jajjaa…si lo se... es que solo imaginar tu carita de boba... no puedo evitarlo jajaja…

-sigue!ríete… rie!...ja..ja…es tan divertido- decía molesta la pelirroja.

-lo siento es que es gracioso.

-Si debe ser divertido…tu también ponías esa cara cuando lo mirabas?…es por eso que debe ser tan gracioso - dijo divertida al ver el cambio que provocó esa insinuación en hermione.

-Bueno… si me lo merezco!... ríete tu también…adelante!

-Yo no haría eso…bueno si… jajjajajjaaa- empieza a reírse de su amiga.

-Basta Ginny

-Que? Ahora me toca… mira a esa parejita todas tienen esa cara….-apunto a las parejitas que caminaban en el jardin.

Hermione y Ginny encontraron la gracia de ver a todas las parejitas que había en el jardín, la mayoría con cara de enamorados, agarrados de la mano, abrazados y ellas eran las únicas intrusas que observaban haciéndose la burla de todas las caras de tontitas que ponían las chicas cuando miraban a su respectivo novio. Ambas criticaban y se decían hacían la burla.

-si alguna vez me vez haciendo esa cara de idiota, por favor mándame un crucio – suplico Ginny

-de acuerdo!...y si yo me pongo tan melosa con mi novio … me corrijo...si es que alguna vez lo tengo…mátame!...jajajaja.

De repente reino el silencio, ambas se callaron de súbito, eso sorprendió mucho a Ron y a Harry, lo que despertó su curiosidad.

-hola chicas….se puede saber porque se callaron… porque no siguen... hablen no se inhiban…

es cosa de chicas!- respondió Ginny. Esa respuesta tan puntual acaba con la curiosidad de cualquier hombre. Menos el de ron.

-en serio! Entonces continuemos!...adiós Harry – le dijo Ron ante la mirada atónita de Harry y las chicas.-que?...sonó muy gay….

Continuara….?

En el próximo capitulo tendremos:

-el destape de Ron…será que este muchacho se armo de valor y salio del closed?…

-Ginny y Hermione viendo el entrenamiento de Quittchit… y una escena de Oliver Wood…XD sin comentarios!

-Draco Malfoy contra ataca y descubre el secreto de Hermione.

-Hermione y Fred bajo el huracán de celos de Draco malfoy….

No se lo pierdan la edición sale el próximo mes…ups!.. Quise decir…lo mas pronto posible! ñ.ñ… todo depende sus Reviews….esta vez no habrá impuestos…así que dejen sus opiniones y comentarios si quieren que continué escribiendo.

**Agradecimientos: **

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un RR!

Gracias a mi hermanito que me ayudo a escribir este capitulo :) ¿quería saber si les gustaría que responda a sus Reviews? Avísenme! Esta vez voy a responderles :)

Gracias a:

**Sharondenadel**

hola:) gracias por tu RR.. me alegra mucho que te guste el fic! Espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.. y si no te gusta me avisas :)

**mishaevil **

hola misha:) gracias por tus 2 RR :)…waoo ,me alegra que mi fic se auno de los primeros que lees en esta categoría…siempre quise leer los fisc de la

categoría de Fantasía final pero como no conozco a los personajes no puedo :( dime tu escribes tambien? Espero tu opinión para este cap Tb.

**mikitoooo **

holaaaaaaaaaa:) mikito! Gracias por dejarte tus dos

reviews que son también validos! Dejenme no solo un

review dos, tres, cuatro, cinco los que quieran que me

feliz que sigan el fic …:) gracias por hacer que llegue a

lo 32 RR :)

**Jazmin **

hola jazmin! Gracias por tu Review, si lo se no es justo Pero a un principio puse que iban a ser 35 y por que los quiero lo baje A 32 RR…:) vamos! Es mas injusto que vosotros lean el fic. Y no me digan que les parece :) no te parece?

**Miko Farore Tonks**

hola! Gracias por tu RR ... yo también tenia curiosidad …Por encontrar esta pareja! Pero descubri que había muy poquitos.. y que ingles habían muchosss y como a mí me gusta escribir aporte con este fic.. si lo se no es muy bueno.. pero con todo lo que ustedes me dicen mi ego esta creciendo tanto que Draco queda como un ser muy sencillo jajajjaa XD a mi lado jajaja :) .. me encanta tu historia mas o menos asi me dio curiosidad esta pareja.. y para todas las fans de Draco Malfoy este fic no va terminar en un Dr/herm. .. están avisados! Es un FRed/george& Hermione jajaja que? Estamos esta categoría.. A TODAS ESTAS QUIEN ES SU PREFERIDO FRED O GEORGE?

**Lena **

Hola lena! Gracias por tu RR .. aun no has visto nada .. mejor dicho aun no has leido nada .. espera a leer los próximos capítulos

**Arely Uchiha**

Hola! Dije muchas gracias en las respuestas pero enserio GRACIASS! Por tu RR :) .. pues sip no es un Dr/Herm. …aunque a mi me encanta esta pareja :) este fic es un Fred/george&hermione jajajaja a ti quien te gusta mas?

**RociRadcliffe **

Holaaaaaaaaaa! Gracias por dejarme tus Reviews q son los que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, este capitulo es largo solo para complacer tus Reviews y claro se lo merecen porque pagaron mi impuesto …XD jajaja sigue dejando tus comentarios :) sii? Please! Ah me olvidava para mi tus Reviews nunca me han molestado.. al contrario me alegra porq se que no te has olvidao del fic.. gracias:)

ADDIO

**REVIEWS GO!**

Posdata: si no recibo Reviws no actualizo! XD


	8. Huracan de Celos Parte I

**Dismaclair: Estos personajes son propiedad de JK y la Warner BROS. Yo solo me divierto escribiendo!... ah y los personajes que no reconozcáis son invenciones mías. **

**AMOR E ILUSIONES**

**CAPITULO IV**

**HURACAN DE CELOS**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

De repente reino el silencio, ambas se callaron de súbito, eso sorprendió mucho a Ron y a Harry, lo que despertó su curiosidad.

-hola chicas….se puede saber porque se callaron… porque no siguen... hablen no se inhiban…

- es cosa de chicas!- respondió Ginny. Esa respuesta tan puntual acaba con la curiosidad de cualquier hombre. Menos el de Ron.

-en serio! Entonces continuemos!...adiós Harry – le dijo Ron ante la mirada atónita de Harry y las chicas.-que?...¿sonó muy gay?….

-aah!...-grito Harry exasperado-… Estoy cansado de tus bromitas tontas Ronald Weasley…-decía el niño de ojos verdes, mientras que las chicas reían sin parar.

En ese instante los dos gemelos Weasley se acercaron sonrientes al grupo. Y Hermione inmediatamente borro su sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Fred se acercaba a hacia ellos.

-claro que sonó MUY gay hermanito…-aporto interrumpiendo George burlón acercándose al grupo de Gryffindors.-…al fin aceptaste que eres de los nuestros! Jajaja….¿no es cierto Fred?.…jajajaja…relájate es broma - Fred levanto una ceja desaprobando el chiste de sus hermanos.-…hermanita tenemos que hablar de negociosos…hola Harry!...-saludo George sin borrar su sonrisa-…my Lady!...que privilegio verla esta mañana TAN radiante, me siento el hombre mas dichoso al permitirme ver su radiante sonrisa! – decía George con galantería haciendo una reverencia dándole un beso en la mano como lo hacían los caballeros en épocas pasadas. Provocando que Hermione esbozara una sonrisa radiante.

-George! Eres lo máximo! – dijo con zalamería – eres tan encantador! –continuo mientras George sonreía-tan dulce!...-cambio el tono de su voz a una mas severa y autoritaria que borro la sonrisa de George de un plumazo- Que me da una pena recordarte que tienes que cumplir tú castigo de la anterior semana con Hangrid, me informaron que has estado posponiendo tú castigo, aprovechándote de la buena fe de Hangrid, diciéndole mentiras como que estas muy enfermo para realizar trabajos pesados, o demasiado débil para alimentar a las criaturas mágicas que Hangrid tiene a su cuidado…

-¿Pe... perdón?...pe...pero…hermione!...no es justo! Te dije que fue Malfoy el que comenzó la pelea lo único que yo hice fue apostar al ganador…

-George weasley armaste una pelea! –Acuso con vehemencia Hermione- Para luego realizar esa apuesta, ese tipo de comportamientos no se pueden permitir en Howgarts.

- Hermione sólo trato de ganarme la vida honradamente – se defendió George, fingiendo indignación sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa – y lo que le he dicho a Hangrid no han sido mentiras!...estaba muy muy enferm….

-cierra la boca George Weasley! Es impresionante que no puedas dejar de decir mentiras!

-yo nunca miento!- se defendió ofendido

-no sigas George Weasley...yo se cuando mientes…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto George enarcando una ceja.

-Cada vez que mientes, tocas tu oreja izquierda inconcientemente.

-No es cierto! - exclamo George - o ¿si? -pregunto mirando a todos, en especial a su hermano gemelo, que era el que más lo conocía.

Fred asentía afirmativamente, sorprendido, ante la magnifica observación de Hermione, nadie antes se había dado cuenta de se peculiar gesto que realizaba George cuando decía mentiras.

- la verdad es que no se George…nunca me había fijado en eso...-contesto ginny que era la mas perceptiva-…sin embargo ahora sabremos, cuando estas mintiendo!- continuo sonriente - …Hermione, ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? -reclamó.

-Pensé que siendo su hermana, supuse que lo sabrías

-pues te equivocaste señorita perfecta, mira a Ron esta sorprendió, en Harry no se nota tanto porque esta distraído mirando a Cho Chang, y Fred esta confirmando lo que acabas de decir, claro, él lo sabe porque son gemelos, se conocen mejor que nadie, pero yo no…esperen un momento, ¿Harry esta mirando a Cho Chang? -pregunto apretando lo dientes al borde la histeria.

-si eso dijiste- confirmo George.-Waoo! Esta guapísima, esa falda esta de infarto, comprendo a Harry!

Ron y Fred también se levantaron para ver a la despampanante de Cho Chang, ella esta acompañada con su acostumbrado grupo de amigas riendo y flirteando con los chicos que encontraban a su paso.

- ¿de infarto? Infarto es lo que les va a dar ustedes si siguen mirándola! - exclamo furiosa Ginny al ver la cara de tontos que ponían su hermanos y su amado Harry que no dejaba de mirarla- Hermione has algo? Castígala! Quítale puntos! No se has algo! Por el merlín!

-Bajo que cargos…o faltas….

-acaso no le ves…es inaudito llevar una falda de ese tamañito, la pobre puede pescar un resfriado…

Mientras que los chicos estaban parados esperando que el grupo de chicas de Ranvenclaw pasar por su lado, La pelirroja se acerco a Hermione y le susurro al oído.

-Ginny! Lo ultimo que a ti te preocupa es que ella pesque un resfrió.

-Castígala! Por ser una exhibicionista…

- te lo repito ¿Por qué? ……Esa no es una razón……

-porque no te conviene que mi hermano, este mirando las piernas de esa zorr...

-Ginny!- la reprendió.- eso es algo que no nos concierne.

-a ti no...pero a mi si ...-continuó Ginny susurrando por lo bajo- mira a mi Harry, no le quita sus preciosos ojos verdes de encima…

-dirás de sus piernas -corrigió Hermione sonriendo.

-aahh! Vez! Así dices llamarte mi amiga...no me ayudas en nada! - explotó Ginny -HARRY POTTER! DEJA DE MIRAR A CHO CHANG!- exigió sin poder contenerse más plantándose delante de él.

Esa reacción sorprendió a todos, en especial a sus hermanos, Hermione sólo atino a taparse los oídos, para no escuchar la extensa verborrea que iba soltar Ginny en ese estado, Ron que era el más despistado, pero no en el caso de sobre proteger a su hermanita, volteo al instante a mirar a su amigo que estaba atónito, Ronald Weasley espantaba a todos los posibles aspirantes a novio de su "pequeña hermanita" porque según él, ella no tenia la edad para tener un novio y si de él dependería jamás la tendría, Fred y George dejaron de mirar a las amazonas que paseaban por los jardines, ante el repentino ataque de histeria de su "hermanita" , presentían que habría un gran show que no podían perdérselo, mientras que Harry no asimilaba aún lo que le ocurría, escuchaba que Ginny le gritaba cosas como "cierra la boca Harry Potter" , ¿cerrar la boca? Pero si él no la había abierto. La pelirroja continuo también reprendiendo a sus hermanos.

Fred hasta ese momento había estado atento a los gritos de su hermana, no había prestado atención a Hermione, y cuando volteo para ver lo que estaba haciendo le sorprendió, ella estaba agachada resignada, mirando el suelo tapándose los oídos para no escuchar los gritos de Ginny, esa imagen provoco que él quedara absorto, la miraba con una ternura, que jamás había sentido, estaba claro que ella prefería escapar de los conflictos, y la mejor opción que había encontrado, aunque un poco infantil, fue taparse los oídos, ella levanto la vista y ambas miradas se encontraron, ella le sonrió y Fred no supo como reaccionar, su corazón le decía que le devolviera la sonrisa, pero la hermosa sonrisa de la castaña había provocado en su interior un enredo, miro sus labios y se pregunto ¿Cómo seria besarlos? En que estaba pensando se reprendió mentalmente, se puso nervioso y no puedo esbozar la sonrisa que a él le salía tan natural. Estaba en una galaxia donde solo existía la figura perfecta de Hermione Granger dedicándole una sonrisa esplendida hasta que una voz muy familiar lo volvió a la tierra.

-Fred! Te estoy hablando a ti también!...préstame atención -exigió Ginny- Debería darles vergüenza!...-apunto a cada uno que seguían mirándola como si estuviera loca- Fred! Tienes una novia que te quiere, lo mínimo que le debes por ser tan complaciente contigo, es fidelidad,….bla, bla, bla, bla…

Fred volvió a desconectarse, ¿fidelidad? Volvió a mirar a Hermione, pero ella ya no estaba sentada, la busco con la mirada por todas partes pero no la encontró. Fred intento prestar atención a lo que decía su hermanita.

-bla, bla, bla, bla...Tienes una novia odiosa pero la tienes! -Ella continuo - harry James Potter debería darte vergüenza, porque tu…porque...porque..- no encontraba una razón ya que Harry no tenia novia- ah! Olvídalo!...-miro a su hermano Ron y continuo - Ronald Weasley, tú no te salvas ya me iras a explicar con esta eso de que andabas por los pasillos besándote con Samantha ¿que acaso tu novia no es Patil Parvati? y ahora tus ojos se van por las piernas de la exhibicionista, ¡!respóndame, Acaso sus novias no merecen un poco de respeto -George no aguanto la risa y soltó una carcajada, junto con Sam Davies que se encontraba cerca con un grupo de amigos de Ravenclaw -y tú que te ríes, Sam Davies, yo no encuentro el chiste, ¿me podrías decir que te causa tanta gracia? - pregunto enarcando una ceja- ¿Qué Sharon, tampoco se merece respeto?

-ehh! No te metas con mi novia, Weasley!- exigió Sam- lo que yo mire o deje de mirar no es asunto tuyo.

-tienes razón!...pero Sharon se enterara de todas maneras - prometió Ginny sonriente ante la cara de espanto que había puesto Sam.

-oh! No! Claro que no! Tú no harás nada de eso...-exigió furioso Sam.

-Y quien va impedírmelo tú? Ja! Si por supuesto, -dijo con sarcasmo- Sharon es mi amiga, y yo se de buena fuente que ella odia a Cho Chang, que crees que diga cuando le cuente que estabas desnudando con la mirada a esa exhibicionista?...

-yo no la estaba desnudando - exclamo furioso- ni siquiera la estaba mirando.

-si claro! Lo que digas, ¿alguien más tiene ganas de reírse?

Había un silencio sepulcral.

-¡bien, lo sabia!...continuemos…en que me había quedado….

George continuaba disfrutando riéndose de sus hermanos, de Sam y de Harry.

-Creo que le toca a George.-dijo Fred sonriente.

-¿yo? Jajaja…yo no tengo novia! …así que soy un alma libre de culpas - dijo volviéndose a reír.

-ah! Eso es lo que tu crees! -dijo ginny- se puede saber que clase de ejemplo me estas dando? -.George freno en seco su risa.- eres mi hermano mayor! Ósea que tengo que dar por hecho que, niñas que no se dedican a estudiar son las mejores, las más maravillosas?

-claro que no!

-pero es eso, lo que todos ustedes me están diciendo, todos lo chicos la miraban embobados, entonces yo también voy a usar esa microscópica falda, tal vez se la pida prestada….

-Sobre mi tumba! - corearon los cuatro chicos y se pusieron a reír al darse cuenta que los cuatro pensaban lo mismo.

Ginny sonrió complacida había llamado la atención, ahora ellos eran los que la sermoneaban, sobre lo importante que es dedicarse a los estudios y lo "horrible" que le quedaría esa falda, aunque Ginny no estaba muy convencida de eso, no importaba, lo que interesaba ese instante era que sólo le prestaran atención a ella, le encantaba ser el centro de atención, al menos hasta que Cho Chang y sus amiguitas estuvieran fuera de vista, pero la única que parecía estar fuera de vista era Hermione.

-¿donde esta Hermione? -pregunto Ginny callándolos.

-Se aburrió de escuchar tus gritos y se fue- Respondió George.

-todo es por su culpa! -sentencio la pelirroja, acusando a todos.

-¿nuestra culpa? -pregunto indignado Ron- té recuerdo que tú empezaste con el griterío.

-así que es tu culpa! -secundo Fred

-yo no fui! Todo empezó por culpa de Harry - apunto ginny acusando a Harry.- si él no hubiera estado mirando a Cho Chang nada de esto hubier….

-yo no estaba mirando a Cho Chang! - se defendió Harry.

-Claro que si!

-Claro que no! Yo estaba mirando ese pergamino que acaba de poner Severus en esa pared, y me parece que es la lista de fechas de los partidos de Quittchit - antes de que terminara de decir "Quittchit" todos los chicos, (n/A: incluido Ron… ja ja ja XD :) ) Corrían a ver quienes jugarían el primer partido, quedando solos Harry y Ginny, el niño de ojos verdes continúo su defensa- yo no la estaba mirando!...¿y que?.. si la estuviera mirando.!

Ginny acaba de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, la pelirroja suplicaba para que la tierra se compadeciera de ella y se la tragara para no tener que responder esa pregunta, mientras el rojo de sus mejillas se confundían con su cabellera, trataba de buscar una salida, alguna buena excusa que le permitiera salir airosa de esa vergonzosa reacción que había tenido, ella no tenia porque reclamarle, pero a la intrépida pelirroja nada se le salía de las manos, sonrió apenada y dijo:

- este…yo….¿Dónde esta Hermione? –pregunto para intentar despistarlo- Oh! Merlín! Mi pobre amiga estaba perdida en el colegio, Harry tu mejor que nadie sabe que este colegio es inmenso, y Hermione es una despistada…este...no hay tiempo que perder voy a empezar a organizar su búsqueda…-ginny salio corriendo gritando el nombre de su amiga- Hermione, Hermione! Oh! Hermione ¡Donde te has metido!..voy a encontrarte remedo de amiga!-dijo apretando los dientes.

La búsqueda de Ginny fue exitosa a los diez minutos la encontró sentada cerca al lago, contemplado el maravilloso paisaje que le presentaba la naturaleza, los extensos campos verdes llenos de árboles frondosos, que se agitaban a media que el viento soplaba, trayendo con ella el aroma de las flores silvestres del prado, mientras a lo lejos el sol parecía hundirse en el lago inmenso. Un grito de histeria a lo lejos, hizo que el maravilloso momento de paz y tranquilidad de Hermione termina abruptamente.

- Granger!

¿continuara?

.-.-.-.-.

Nota Isamay, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero mis exámenes y tareas no me dejaban escribir, casi todos mis trabajos para la universidad los terminaba cerca de las tres de la mañana y cuando terminaba tenía un sueño inmenso,…Sin embargo ya acabaron tengo un receso de un mes y voy a actualizar tan rápido como ustedes pidan, (se los debo por esperar tanto :) u.u), tal vez en esta primera parte no hay mucho de Fred/Hermione, pero en la segunda parte si!. Sólo que falta unos cuantos arreglos, en este capitulo hay mucho Harry y ginny a pedido de sus reviews, Espero sus criticas y comentarios, subo el siguiente capitulo el fin de semana, no voy a poner mi acostumbrado impuesto, porque se que no me lo merezco:( y sólo por esta vez… Dejen los reviews que quieran, enserio se los agradezco :)

**REVIEWS GO!**

Siara-love: Hola! Siara :) gracias por tu review! Pues sip! Este va seguir siendo un fic Fred/ hermione, me di cuenta que no puedo cambiar a un Dr/Herm. Porque tengo que recordar que este fic empezo con el fin de escribir un fic: Fre/hermi. Pero lo que no puedo asegurar es que termine con Fred..todo puede pasar puede ser que Hermione se quede con George ..total el no tiene novia y como son igualitos jajaja :) bueno espero que sigas leyendo el fic. Saludos.

PauLiTa: Hola! Paulita:) claro que me acuerdo de vos! También del club ese todos contra Isa jajajaja :) ( aún existe el club ese?) hace un buen rato que no me paso por la web de Harry, pero dentro de cinco minutos paso por ahí jajaja, la verdad es que como les conté no tenia mucho tiempo, tuve un mes de locura, tareas, trabajos, filmaciones, diseños de publicidad, exámenes finales, etc uuf! Pero se acabo, por lo menos hasta el próximo mes :) con Jo no he chateado aproximadamente hace un mes y medio, lo ultimo que le mande, es este capitulo completo, claro con algunos horrores ortográficos,..jajajaja enserio lamento haberme tardado tanto paulita! Saludos a todos del foro! Mis actualizaciones serán mas seguidas este mes :) y no serán de la edición continuara el próximo mes jajaja XD

adoroamis gemelos : Hola! Me alegra que te guste el fic, ¿enserio eres como Ginny? Jajajaja un caso perdido! Jajaja XD ¿te gusto el cap? Hubo mucho de Ginny y harry como lo pidieron, en la segunda parte habra mas de FRe y Hermione.

Policp Malfoy: Holaa! Como siempre muchísimas gracias Policp Malfoy, me agrega poder continuar con tu apoyo, a todas estas ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Manna : Hola manna! Yo ¿ muy bien! y vos como estas? Bienvenida a este fic! Me parece que he recibido tus reviews también en mis otros fics, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo :) .saludos ¿Qué te pareció esta primera parte?

mishaevil: Hola misha! De nada! Me encanta responder a sus reviews. ¿Qué te parecio este cap? Tienes alguna critica?

Mikitoooo: Hola mikito! Lamento la tardanza :) jajaja como pudiste leer Ron sólo bromeaba, y en cuanto a las escenitas de Oliver al desnudo,este..nose..yo no dije nada de "desnudos" mikito! Hiciste volar tu imaginación jajajaja Gracias por dejarme tus reviews, me encantan tus comentarios a veces me hacen reir :) y yo también espero que FRed/ y Hermione terminen juntos XD, pero eso no depende de mi depende de la inspiración jajajja XD ¿te gusta George?

ESPERO ESOS MIL REVIEWS MIKITO!

Arely Uchiha:Hola! Al principio quería convertirlo en un Dr/herm, pero recorde que la razón de este fic era marcar una pequeña diferencia de mis otros fics, porque los demas que he escrito son Dr/herí, son mi pareja favorita jajajaja hahahah ron no pudo salir del closed, su vida amorosa con las chicas es muy activa, y algo de lo que pediste va ha suceder mas adelante XD gracias por tu apoyo y lamento la tardaza.

lydia :Hola! Gracias por el RR y por el consejo, eso es lo que estoy haciendo, en la segunda parte habrá mas de FRed y hermione, gracias por dejarme siempre tus comentarios

HoneyBeeM: Hola! Honeybeem! Gracias por dejarme tu RR.

En la segunda parte intentare complacer tu pedido, ya que habrá mas de Fred y Hermione y un poquito de George también.

Miko Rowan Tonos: Hola! Gracias por tu RR, ¿Qué te pareció este cap?

RociRadcliffe:Hola! La escenitas que pides podrás poder leerlo en la segunda parte, es que falta arreglara algunos detalles, te gustaría una escenita de Oliver a desnudo como pidió mikito?

Sharondenadel: Hola Sharon:) de nada! Me encanta responder sus reviews! Se que ya he pedido muchas disculpas por la tardanza, pero nunca sera suficiente, ya que ustedes esperaron mucho deveras deveritas que lo siento! Espero no este muy enojada conmigo, y me dejes un pequeño inmenso review! Saludos!

**GRACIAS TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC**

**REVIEWS GO!**


	9. Huracan de Celos parte II

**Dismaclair: Estos personajes son propiedad de JK y la Warner BROS. Yo solo me divierto escribiendo!... ah y los personajes que no reconozcáis son invenciones mías. **

**AMOR E ILUSIONES**

**CAPITULO IV**

**HURACAN DE CELOS**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Granger! como pudiste hacerme eso! ¡Jamás lo creí de ti!..eres…eres…

-Ginny! Y ahora que pasa - la interrumpió con vos suave.

- ¡Como pudiste dejarme sola con Harry!

- ¿Qué? ¿y eso supone un problema para ti?- pregunto enarcando una ceja.

- No, pero en esta ocasión, si…sabes me puse más roja que mi cabello, él me hizo esa estupida pregunta, ¡ja!...como si no fuera obvia la respuesta.

-De que estas hablando gin! A veces eres tan extraña y difícil de entenderte…eres tan...tan...complicada- termino con un suspiro.

-YO Te parezco extraña! Yo soy complicada! TU ERES LA QUE DESAPARECE SIN MAS! Estos días has estado más extraña que de costumbre y déjame decirte que aquí la que sufre en comprenderte soy YO! porque tengo que adaptarme a todos tus cambios, una rato estas triste, otro rato furiosa, otro rato en las nubes, otro rato ilusionada, otro rato llorando...- tomo aire y continuo- a veces me dan ganas de golpearte y bajarte de tus nubes de un buen porrazo, o gritarte cuando lloras en vez de luchar!...

Hermione observaba a su amiga con la boca abierta, sorprendida, jamás imagino que su amiga se sintiera tan confundida en comprenderla, a veces dicen que los mejores amigos saben como actuar, que siempre están en las buenas y en las malas, apoyándote, comprendiéndote, compartiendo contigo las alegrías y las tristezas, pero nunca se preguntaron lo que tiene que pasar su mejor amiga o amigo, cuando están tristes o enojados, el no encontrar las palabras correctas para consolarte o animarte, debe causarles una gran frustración. Y Hermione se dio cuenta que tenia suerte de poder tener una amiga con la que podía contar, muchas personas no tienen la suerte de encontrar una verdadera amistad, ya sea un amigo o amiga que te ofrezcan su apoyo incondicional sin pedirte nada a cambio. Y Hermione Granger si tenia suerte tenia una amiga que siempre estaría a su lado para consolarla y levantarle los ánimos y dos amigos que darían la vida por ella. ¿Cuál era el problema? Tenía unos padres que la querían, era afortunada por ir a Howgarts, era una estudiante brillante.

-gin! Lo siento no sabia, que te sentías así…lo lamento…-dijo abrazándola- de ahora en adelante tratare de ser menos complicada de entender…- termino el abrazo y le sonrió- gracias por ser mi amiga…que puedo hacer para compensarte…pídeme cualquier cosa.

-¡olvídalo! Para eso están las amigas….-interrumpió su discurso-…¿enserio! Puedo pedirte lo que sea?

-claro…es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensarte por tu sacrificio-dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿lo que quiera?-. _("oh! genial! Ahora pudo pedirle que me ayude con pociones…no, mejor aún puedo pedirle que me haga todas las tareas de pociones del año entero…**no seas tan holgazana!...**silencio conciencia! Me esta premiando por soportarla!...piensa, piensa ya se! Lo que quiero...") _

-Si…-dijo cansada.

-de acuerdo! Quiero que…- la cara de Ginny, se podía comparar con la de un niño travieso que esta pidiendo su regalo de navidad a Santa Claus. Justo en el momento en que Katie Bell y Angelina pasaron volando en sus escobas con dirección al campo de Quittch, para sus prácticas. Ginny lanzo una sonrisa enarcando una ceja.

-¡espera! No matare a Katie Bell…sólo para complacerte! -Dijo Hermione al ver la cara de la pelirroja.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja…en serio tienes una gran imaginación Hermione, tranquila de eso me encargare personalmente…-dijo con una mirada sombría- como dicen si quieres que las cosas se hagan bien tiene que hacerlo uno mismo.

-como digas.

-Bien lo que quiero es que me acompañes a ver las prácticas en el campo de Quitchitt.

-¿Quéee? Nada mas -pregunto atónita- pensé que me pedirías algo como que te haga las tareas de pociones o que…

Ginny la interrumpió.

-¿lo habrías hecho?- pregunto ilusionada- no mejor olvídalo! Jamás te habría pedido algo así, ni siquiera se me paso por la mente -mintió- vamos a ver las practicas!

-Ginny! Tenemos que hacerlo! Es que no quiero ver a tu hermano, te dije que quiero olvidarme de él….

-SI! Tenemos que ir, tengo que ver las prácticas te mencione que el próximo año quiero entrar al equipo de Quittchit…

-¡enserio! Excelente! Que bien!...espera…lo haces por ti o sólo para estar mas cerca de Harry.

- por ambas cosas-respondió sonriente.-Espero contar con tu apoyo…bueno ya basta! dejemos de hablar de cosas sin importancia, Tu amas a Fred y yo a Harry, y punto final- termino suspirando.

Ambas chicas se fueron a ver las prácticas de Quittchit, Hermione un poco inquieta porque no quería ver a Fred y en cambio Ginny, se fue ansiosa por volver a ver a Harry. La vergüenza ya se le había pasado, la necesidad de verlo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, y sobre todo la necesidad de ponerse manos a la obra, con su trabajo de cupido, ya había dado el primer paso.

El cielo del campo de Quittchit estaba repleto de escobas que iban de un lado a otro, a una gran velocidad, los jugadores vestían con su acostumbrado uniforme rojo. Angelina y katie Bell sobrevolaban el cielo esquivando las BLUDGER, mientras que la George y Fred golpeaban la mismas pelotas en dirección de las chicas para impedirles que anotaran, Oliver se encontraba protegiendo los aros, como era el guardián del equipo, tenia que practicar impidiendo que el quaffle ingresara en el aro, Harry Potter se encontraba cerca a las nubes blancas y esponjosas de un cielo celeste y radiante tratando de atrapar la STNICH.

George estaba furioso porque el capitán del equipo había cambiado la estrategia de juego, para complace a su preciosa novia, Demezla, Sin embargo golpeando y desviando las blunders, era un buen modo de deshacerse del enojo que sentía, mientras que Fred solo reía al ver a su hermano tan concentrado en el juego.

-Anotación! -gritaron las tres chicas.

-Bien hecho! Demezla! - la felicito Angelina acercándose a su compañera.

-¡Buena puntería! -dijo Katie, sobandose el brazo izquierdo- eso os demostrara que nosotras si sabemos de estrategia.

-EH! George! -se acerco mas a él- Cuidado a donde mandas esas blunders, quiero a mi novia entera por lo menos hasta que acabe este mes - dijo susurrando por lo bajo.

- lo siento Fred, es parte del juego - respondió sonriendo- si tu novia es muy D-E-L-I-C-A-D-A.-lo grito para que Katia lo escuchara.- No es culpa mía. Si es muy duro para ella que se olvide del juego y que deje su puesto para otros que hablen menos.

- Yo opino, que los deben de dejar el equipo son los machistas…..

- querida! Me estas diciendo machista -dijo fred ofendido.

- a ti no Fred! A tu hermano que piensa que este juego no es para chicas, deberías tener el valor de sacarme, tu mismo del equipo- lo reto poniéndose frente a George.

-Oh! Merlín lo haré con gusto...-dijo George levantando las manos, como diciendo ella lo pidió.

-Basta! …-grito Oliver- Ustedes dos sepárense no queremos heridos - sonrió- vamos Fred! Has algo con tu novia y George ahorra tus energías para el partido contra Slytherin.

-¡de acuerdo! sólo dile a la amargada yo si se de estrategias que se mantenga a metros de mi!- respondió con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo al ver el rostro furioso de Katie Bell.

-a quien llamas "amargada", niño inmaduro que sigue teniéndole miedo a su mamita.

-¡George! Pídele disculpas a mi preciosa novia - dijo Fred socarrón.

-Oh! Le ofrezco mis disculpas "mujer madura" o ¿tendría que decir señora, no mejor…"le ofrezco disculpas preciosa viejecita".

Todo el equipo empezó a reírse.

-voy a matarte George Weasley!- grito Katie Furiosa.

Fred se adelanto y se puso frente a Katie Bell, para impedir que hubiera otro enfrentamiento entre su novia y su hermano.

- Katie querida! No hagas caso a lo que dice mi hermano - acaricio su rostro con delicadeza, delineando su barbilla- sabes que lo dijo en broma, tú no eres ninguna vieja amargada….

- eeh! aclaro que yo no he dicho "vieja amargada" en ningún momento.-intervino George, poniendo a Fred en aprietos.- aunque que tú lo pienses solo confirma que yo no estoy equivocado…

-cierra la boca George! Y no me hagas favores aclarando mal entendidos que tu provocaste! - miro de nuevo a Katie que estaba más enojada - Katie! Espera a donde vas! Las practicas a un no han terminado…

-Hombres!..- Murmuro Angelina-…son unos tontos!

- No importa que tan tontos seamos, NO viven, sin nosotros - dijo George- enfréntenlo y supérenlo no pueden vivir sin sus tontos, nos necesitan, viven su vida para complacernos….

-George! - advirtió Fred apretando los dientes, al ver que sus compañeras de equipo estaban dispuestas a matarlo con la mirada.

- si, ya entendí…cierra la boca porque te comerán vivo…- sonrió.

Ginny y Hermione presenciaron todo desde las graderías.

-que se estarán diciendo?

-Hermione, es obvio lo que acaba de ocurrir, veras…te relatare todo lo que ocurrió allá arriba…..

-bueno, si no me queda otra opción- dijo Hermione resignada.

-….Fred se acerco a Katie y le dijo que terminaban porque se dio cuenta a la que amaba es a ti, luego Katie se fue furiosa, luego George intercambio unas palabras con las chicas sobre el partido, ahora mis hermanos están empezando a discutir, Fred le dice que él te quiere más, y George confiesa que él también esta enamorado de ti, Fred lo golpea en el brazo izquierdo y le sonríe pensando que es una broma, ahora George le dice que esta loco por ti y que peleara por tu amor con cualquier hombre que se interponga y eso incluye a su hermano, ...ves mira hora apuntan al suelo para bajar y pelearse por tu amor…-suspira-. ¿No te parece romántico? Mis hermanos se pelearan por ti….

-Ginny, tu estas loca y necesitas ver a un psicólogo….

Fred y George descendieron en sus escobas y al llegar al suelo empezaron a pelearse, George zarandeaba a Fred sujetándolo de su túnica y Fred asía lo propio apretando el cuello de su hermano.

-por Merlín! Fred y George se están pelando.

-ves te lo dije!...

-como lo sabias, si cuando me estabas relatando tu cuento ellos solo estaban riendo sin pretensiones de pelear.

-pues lo adivine!...claro pero Trawelay dice que no tengo facultades para la adivinación, esta vieja esta loca.-dijo Ginny.-oh! pero que tonta soy, eso te lo dijo a ti y no a mi…jejeje…lo siento.

-no importa ginny…mejor vamos a detener a esos dos, antes de que se maten, por lo que veo nadie va hacer nada para separarlos.

En el campo de Quittchit los que presenciaban la pelea coreaban.

-pelea, pelea!

-vamos George! Tú puedes amigo…golpéalo!

- Fred! Noquéalo! -decía un chico de ojos azules, pelo castaño claro, alto y bastante robusto, de quinto año que fue a ver las prácticas del equipo de su casa con sus amigos.

Oliver Wood al ver que Hermione y Ginny se acercaban bajando por las graderías, se dijo que ya era tiempo de separarlos, pero en ese momento sintió un terrible escozor en la espalda intento ignóralo y fue a detener la pelea antes de escuchar los gritos de reproche de la prefecta de Gryffindor.

-chicos! Suficiente! -dijo rascándose con disimulo su cuello.

Fred y George dejaron de pelearse, ambos empezaron a reírse y se dieron un abrazo.

- George Weasley! Que le pusiste a mi camisa- gritó furiosa Demezla.

- polvo "pike pike"…-respondió Lee Jordán orgulloso- es el nuevo invento de sortilegios….wemmm…umm

-basta! lee, nadie quiere saber eso…-dijo George tapándole la boca de su amigo.

-no es necesario saber más….fuiste tu pelirrojo indeseable!- dijo furiosa Demezla

- George! Te voy a matar...-interrumpió una voz chillona llena de ira, rascándose los brazos, vestía sólo un top blanco, y unos jeans (o vaqueros,..Como prefieran :)).

-waoo! Katie, que bien te ves…-dijo George con una sonrisa cínica.- Hermanito, ahora ya se que le viste a "esta"….

-"esta" tiene nombre imbecil…-la defendió Angelina, que corrió tras su amiga para apoyarla.

-Katie, que haces vestida así? –interrogo Fred, frunciendo el seño.

-Oh! Merlín – dijo tratando de taparse detrás de Angelina, la furia que llevaba dentro había echo que olvide que no podía presentarse vestida así, delante de todos esos chicos que estaban en el campo de Quittchit, y menos si su novio estaba presente.

-Chicas ese par de idiotas- dijo apuntando a George y Lee- fueron los que pusieron un extraño polvo en nuestra ropa, como efecto ese polvo hizo que le diera comezón a Katie…por suerte solo Katia resulto afectada...oh! perdón, quise decir por "desgracia" nuestra querida amiga Katie fue la única afectaba -se corrigió al ver la cara de furia de su amiga- pero chicas! Los haremos pagar muy caro su insolencia, bien ustedes nos declararon la guerra, si querían guerra,..pues la tendrán!- Anuncio Demezla- Mi amor, a ti también te jugaron esa broma? –le pregunto a Oliver al ver que el se rascaba mas la picazón que tenia- oh! Oliver quítate esa camisa, Katie hizo lo mismo y ahora ya no le molesta mucho….

-En realidad, cuanto mas tiempo este la ropa con el polvo "pike pike" más tiempo durara, la comezón, jajajaja…

-o! vamos a la enfermería Katie...antes de te pases toda la semana con ese malestar- dijo Angelina.

-no es necesario con un poco de Agua, se quita el efecto- Dijo Lee Jordan.

-Lee!- lo reprendió- deja de ayudar al enemigo dijo George.

-George! Estas castigado! – sentencio Oliver, quitándose, su túnica y su camisa.

Ginny no odia creer lo que sus preciosos ojos azules, le mostraban. Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo de Quittchit, sin camisa exhibiendo el perfecto cuerpo que había conseguido por la prácticas constantes de ese juego, tenia unos abdominales muy bien marcados, de lujo, unos brazos con músculos bien formados, un sueño hecho realidad, pensaba la pelirroja, Ella observo sin pestañear el torso desnudo del capitán, sin embargo no era la única que había quedado en estado de shock con semejante espectáculo, las otras chicas que también estaban el la cancha se quedaron boquiabiertas, Hermione no podía retirar la mirada de ese cuerpo perfecto que se le era mostrado, ambas chicas habían frenado en seco su caminata a solo unos metros del grupo de chicos que reían al ver la reacción de las chicas. Algunas eran más osadas y le lanzaban piropos.

-Que cuerpazo! Oliver!- dijo una chica de Ranvenclaw. Andy.

-Deberías jugar así todos los partidos! Te aseguro que habría mas audiencia femenina! – recomendó otra chica.

-Estas para comerte! Bombonazo!

-a ti corazón mió, mi tesoro, mi destino, te llevaría al monte del destino para ponerte calentito.- dijo Darlen de Ravenclaw, más osada sin importarle la mirada de furia que le dirigía Demezla.

-Estas tan bueno como el chocolate, estas tan bueno como un turrón, están tan pero tan bueno sin camisa, que creo te sobra el pantalón – dijo otra chica de Gryffindor, Regina.

-sii! –corearon todas.

En cambio Hermione y Ginny, solo atinaron a balbucear un;

-WAoo!

-Genial!

Oliver Wood, disfruto del minuto de fama que le concedieron las chicas, Sin embargo el minuto de fama acabo a los sesenta segundos, cuando una voz cargada de furia grito;

-¡¡¡¡¡!Aquamenti! - Demezla apuntaba con su varita al grupo de chicas que osaron lanzar piropos a su novio, el chorro de agua fría era abundante y mojo a todas, apagando así el fuego (n/a: de donde venga ¬¬) que empezaba a arder en sus corazones

-Demezla suelta la varita!- ordeno Oliver.

-NO!... ¡¡¡¡!Aquamenti!- lanzo otra vez el hechizo pero esta vez apunto a su "adorado novio"..

- jajajajaja….- todos estallaron en risas.

-Oliver demuestra quien es el que manda! - dijo un muchacho de Ravenclaw atizando más leña al fuego.

-Pero si es obvio, Demezla tiene la varita.- dijo con sorna George divertido con el camino que tomo su pequeña e inofensiva broma, observaba el maravilloso espectáculo de chicas enfadadas con su declarada enemiga.-**_("mejor no pudo haber salido! Felicidades George Weasley")_**.- se felicito así mismo.

- aahhh! Estupida, como te atreves….¡¡¡¡¡!Aquamenti!.- grito Regina, la chica de Gryffindor, en busca de venganza, al menos su atacante estaba en las mismas circunstancias.- si hubiera recordado otro hechizo, Demezla, lo hubiera lamentado...- murmuro apretando los dientes por la furia.

-Basta! Todos a sus casas, ustedes...- apunto a los chicas-…arreglaran sus problemas con Demezla otro día, y Regina cinco puntos menos…

-Pero, pero…Demezla empezó yo solo me defendía!- replico Regina, pero la ver que Hermione frunció el seño, ella obedeció y abandono la cancha con su amigas, prometiendo vengarse.

Todos abandonaron la cancha, antes de que la prefecta de Gryffindor encontrara una falta para ellos y les restara puntos o los castigara. Algunos se saltaron una clase para ir a ver las prácticas de Quittchit otros porque no tenían otra cosa que hacer. Hermione miro a Oliver intentado ocultar una sonrisa, ante el aspecto que presentaba el capitán, ella no se quejaba al contrario estaba maravillada.

_-("Y perdí esto por no luchar por él cuando me gustaba!...aay! noo** - **_se reprochaba**_- A! Granger eres una tonta! pero recuerda que ahora el que te gusta el fred-_**le dijo su conciencia_**- …. **Nooo.…Fred si es el que me gusta pero también es del que tengo que olvidar**….Granger a quien engañas estas enamorada! Aprovecha que tu amiguita te esta ofreciendo su ayuda..ella dijo que haría el trabajo sucio") **_

-Demezla! Estas castigada! Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Demezla esperaba escuchar la voz de Hermione Granger, pero no fue así, él que le estaba castigando era su propio novio, Oliver.

- Quee?

-estas castigada,…-repitió Oliver y con la barbilla en alto agarro su camisa y parte de su uniforme que estaba en el suelo, se lo puso al hombro y abandono la cancha.

-pues terminamos!-sentencio Demezla furiosa y abandono la cancha junto con sus amigas. Angélica y Katie. Y Oliver no dijo nada, no protesto se acerco a la prefecta de Gryffindor y le dijo;

-Hermione….-le sonrió.

-Oliver…-saludo fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía la tener semejante cuerpazo tan cerca.

-quiero hablar contigo,…después, si tienes tiempo.

-claro….te parece a las seis en la biblioteca tengo que hacer un resumen.

-excelente…ah! Casi lo olvido, podrías encargarte de que George, Fred y Lee Jordan cumplan su castigo con Hangrid.

-pero yo no estoy castigado…-protesto lee jordan.

-ahora lo estas!

-Pero porque si yo no hize nada

-Fuiste su cómplice!

-pero yo ni siquiera los conozco!- Decía Vehemente Lee con cara de inocente escrita en la frente.-lo siento chicos.

-Lee! Eres una rata!

-George! Quedamos en que se salvaba el podía…jajajaja.-dijo Lee sonriendo.

-No me interesa, se conozcan o no, los tres están castigados, Fred te recuerdo que tu ya tienes un castigo con Snape en las mazmorras por tu paseo nocturno y George, Hermione se encargara de cumplas tu castigo con Hangrid.

FIN….?

Hasta nuevo aviso.

Hola! Mil disculpas por la tardanza no sabia que salía de viaje con mis padres, en el lugar que estuve estas semanas no había Internet, lo siento! Voy a tratar de actualizar los demás fics. Hoy no puedo subir mas nada porque estoy en una comp. De una amiga y mis carpetas con los fics. están en mi casa :) gracias a todas las que me dejaron RR; no podré contestar pero lo haré mañana mas tranquila desde mi casa GRACIAS!

Aah, este…ejem..ejem…chicas por la falta de inspiración que tengo no voy a continuar el Fic "cuatro corazones" y voy a abandonar el fic; "olvidarte"…eehhh paren! Pero voy a publicar otro fic: Dr y Her. Acabo de publicar uno que es Life for rent puede verlo en mi perfil. Necesito su apoyo! ¬¬ reviews please!

ADDIO

ISAMAY

**REVIEWS GO! 110**


	10. Ilusion

**Dismaclair: Estos personajes son propiedad de JK y la Warner BROS. Yo solo me divierto escribiendo!... ah y los personajes que no reconozcáis son invenciones mías.**

**Capitulo V**

**ILUSIÓN**

**PRIMERA PARTE **

En la cabaña de Hangrid las quejas de George aumentaron a medida que avanzaba la tarde, dar de comer a todas las criaturas que cuidaba Garrid era agotador.

-George deja de discutir con la prefecta…porque saldrás perdiendo…-hizo una cualquiera que se atreva a contradecirla – previno Fred.

-Si! Tienes razón tu mejor que nadie lo sabe….jajajajja- dijo Ginny.- vamos Hermione! Sonríe conmigo!...

-oh! Hermione! Odio verte así…- dijo George preocupado. Acercándose al grupo que estaba sentado observándolo trabajar.

-odiamos verte así!-corrigió Ginny.

- si mi hermana tiene razón…odiamos verte así… ¿porque estas así?..¿Podemos ayudarte? –continuo George.

- no…no es necesario que se preocupen son tonterías…

-llamas tonterías al amor…-protesto Ginny indignada-…oops…este digo….bueno quise decir ¿es amor lo que te preocupa? Este digo... mejor me callo.

- Hermione...sigues molesta por lo de anoche?- pregunto Fred un poco apesadumbrado.

- NO!-respondió rápidamente- ¿porque debería estarlo?...él que esta molesto supongo que eres tú porque te quite puntos y te castigue pero quería decirte que…

- no…no me digas nada...tú no tiene que decirme nada…- Fred le sonrió - …el que tiene que hablar aquí ahora soy YO…lamento haber estado a esas horas por los pasillos, pero es que…bueno no tengo una excusa que valga la pena….no lo volveré ha hacer… ni volveré a ponerte en esa situación tan incomoda como lo hice esa noche.…

El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir fuerte y muy rápido, parecía que se le iba salir por el pecho, le estaba costando respirar, un nudo se formo en su estomago, ¿acaso Fred se había dado cuenta de que estaba celosa? El solo pensar en esa posibilidad puso mas nerviosa a la castaña.

-idota!- reprendió Ginny dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano mayor.

-GINEVRA!

-Si? Fred? – pregunto con cara de inocente.

-no vuelvas a golpearme!

-mmm…déjame meditarlo…-hizo como si cavilara, al ver la cara de furia de su hermano respondió inmediatamente-…por supuesto, de acuerdo hermanito!

-jajjaa…Fred es hora de que te vayas a cumplir tu castigo en las mazmorras.

-Si, tienes razón…enserio lo lamento Hermione….

-de acuerdo! No te preocupes ya lo olvide!

-hermanito! Todavía te falta limpiar el corral de las aves azules….jajajaja- Fred se fue riendo a carcajadas.- cerciórate que queden limpias

-y tu asegúrate de limpiar bien las mazamorras!- respondió George con otra carcajada que apago la de Fred.

La semana llego a su fin, los días habían sido grises e interminables para Hermione, su únicos momentos divertidos en que se había olvidado por completo del maravilloso sentimiento que unía Fred y a Katie Bell, fueron los ratos que había pasado con George, haciendo cumplir su castigo de ayudar a Hangrid todos los días después de que terminaran las clases. George esperaba impaciente sentado junto a un árbol.

- llegas tarde, ¿a que se debió tu retraso? tú jamás eres impuntual! –pregunto George molesto.

-Baja ese tonito conmigo George Weasley! –Advirtió Hermione, al ser increpada de esa forma- ¿Se puede saber porque estas tan molesto?

-llegaste tarde! ¿Te parece poco? –refunfuño rompiendo la ramita, con la que había estado, jugando haciendo círculos en la tierra.

-Si, es cierto llego tarde…y lo siento, pero mis deberes como prefecta no terminan en dedicarme sólo hacerte cumplir tú castigo, también tengo otras responsabilidades, confié en que ya eres lo bastante maduro y responsable para cumplir con tu castigo.

-Hermione, yo no soy responsable!…¿recuerda?…es por eso que estoy castigado.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-no te pases de listo George, debería darte vergüenza admitir que eres irresponsable….

-eeh! Detente! No me cambies de tema, te pregunté porque llegaste tarde, tan tarde –elevo su tono de voz - que ya termine todo lo que Hangrid me pidió hacer! Respóndeme!

- estaba cumpliendo mis deberes de prefecta! –respondió cortante.

-aah! Ósea abrazarte con una serpiente por los pasillos es cumplir con tus "_deberes de prefecta_"?

-¿de que estas hablando? ¿Que serpiente?

-Malfoy! Te vi Hermione! así que no lo niegues!

-¿yo abrazada con _Draco?_

-aahh! Esto es inaudito! Hasta lo llamas por su nombre!- grito furioso.

-¿Qué? ¿Y como voy a llamarlo? Que yo "recuerde" ESE ES SU NOMBRE!- respiro agitada, aun furibunda- …ahora me puedes explicar porque estas tan furioso.

-¿Yo furioso? Debes estar bromeando.- George forzó una sonrisa y trato de restarle importancia al darse cuenta de la manera que esta actuando. –(**"oh! Merlin! Que estoy haciendo?...-**_estas celoso_!- grito la voz de su subconsciente-...**no, no estoy celoso, porque debería Hermione es "MI" a mi amiga y yo la quiero como a mi hermanita menor, sólo la estoy protegiendo, alguien como Malfoy sólo le haría daño…si, eso es sólo la estoy cuidando!..")-**trataba de convencerse a si mismo.

-Bueno, no importa…tu castigo terminaba hoy día y yo sólo vine porque quería hablar contigo, pero ya que estas con ese humor no hay caso…hasta mañana George.

-No! Espera no te vayas….-suspiro con resignación, y levanto las manos como si se estuviera rindiendo-….yo…este…uff lo siento! Es que estaba preocupado….

Hermione esbozo una sonrisa radiante y regreso para abrazar a George, esto lo sorprendió mucho, no sabía como reaccionar, sólo cerro sus brazos alrededor de Hermione, correspondiendo al fuerte abrazo. Estar en sus brazos era al increíble, el aroma de su pelo lo invadió por completo, fue como si le hubieran dado un premio por concluir su castigo, si así terminaban todos los castigos, él ya estaba preparado para cometer la segunda falta para poder terminar en sus brazos otra vez y sentir la tranquilidad que lo invadía. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente de Hermione sin poder contenerse.

La tranquilidad no era precisamente el sentimiento que tenia el rubio de ojos grises en ese instante, la ira era el sentimiento que lo consumía viendo esa escena. Estaba a sólo unos metros de ellos y ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia.

**_flash back_**

_-como digas._

_-Bien lo que quiero es que me acompañes a ver las prácticas en el campo de Quitchitt._

_-¿Quéee? Nada más -pregunto atónita- pensé que me pedirías algo como que te haga las tareas de pociones o que…_

_Ginny la interrumpió. _

_-¿lo habrías hecho?- pregunto ilusionada- no mejor olvídalo! Jamás te habría pedido algo así, ni siquiera se me paso por la mente -mintió- vamos a ver las practicas!_

_-("créelo, esa pobretona fue lo primero en que pensó….-dijo Draco para si mismo, estaba escondido detrás unos arbustos escuchando la conversación de ambas chicas"). _

_-Ginny! Tenemos que hacerlo! Es que no quiero ver a tu hermano, te dije que quiero olvidarme de él…._

_-("olvidarse de ¿Quién? De que esta hablando mi Hermione" –se preguntó Draco preocupado)_

_-SI! Tenemos que ir, tengo que ver las prácticas te mencione que el próximo año quiero entrar al equipo de Quittchit…_

_-¡enserio! Excelente! Que bien!...espera…lo haces por ti o sólo para estar mas cerca de Harry._

_- por ambas cosas-respondió sonriente.-Espero contar con tu apoyo…bueno ya basta! dejemos de hablar de cosas sin importancia, **Tu amas a Fred y yo a Harry, y punto final-** termino suspirando. _

-("así que ese era el nombre que no quería revelarme la pobretona, pero de cualquier forma lo hiciste cabeza de zanahoria!...te equivocas pobretona, no es un punto final!...yo mas bien diría punto seguido…esto no termina hasta que yo tenga a Hermione en mis brazos….Y que tu hermano se prepare para sufrir las consecuencias, si se acerca a Hermione")

_**fin del flash back**_

"Tu amas a Fred… Tú amas a Fred…. Tu amas a Fred"; esas palabras atormentaron sus días, desde el día que lo había escuchado decir a la pelirroja.

- **_("mi Hermione esta enamorada de ese perdedor!...pero no lo permitiré, no la dejare caer tan bajo!...Fred Weasley te declaro la guerra!..agch! que asco me canse deber esta estupida escenita…")- _**ejem...ejem…-fingió tos**_-_** lamento interrumpir semejante demostración…pero no seria mejor que vayan a lugar mas discreto…la sala de menesteres les serviría- sugirió con su típico tono de voz, odioso, petulante y soberbio.- ¡Granger! Me decepcionas…-continuo fingiendo indignación- jamás pensé que tendría que quitarte puntos por semejantes actos vergonzosos, pero es mi deber y…

-cierra la boca Dr,..Malfoy! no se que te traes entre manos pero yo no estoy haciendo nada malo y mucho menos vergonzoso….¿Que quieres?

_-("A Ti")-_debía decirlo en voz alta pero no lo hizo- olvidaste esto…– dijo entregándole un sobre.

-diablos! No se donde tengo la cabeza…muchas gracias-dijo recibiendo el sobre.

-hey! Weasley me pregunto que diría tu novia si se enterara que vas por ahí abrasando y besando a otra…

- Malfoy! Basta! George no tiene novia, y no me estaba besando….sólo nos dimos un abrazo de amigos…

- ¿George? Estas segura Hermione, este imbecil no es George Weasley.

-¿Qué?

- cierra la boca Malfoy! O te juro que te vas a arrepentir!- advirtió furioso el acusado.

-este idiota es Fred Weasley, lo se porque esta impregnado por el perfume barato de la loca de Bell, que se siente a kilómetros, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta….

-jejeje….-rió nerviosa- Draco estas confundido…-dijo mirando de reojo al muchacho de camisa blanca y pantalones negros- él es George…mira yo se que ambos se parecen mucho pero no tanto, Fred es…..oh! merlin! No puede ser, George! Por favor no me digas que eres….

- FRED! Fred! – grito una voz escandalosa- a ti te estaba buscando! Se puede saber a que están jugando! George trato de "aprovecharse" de mi haciéndose pasar por ti!

-Ni en tus mejores sueños…haría eso Katie Bell- interrumpió George sonriente-la que intento aprovecharse de mi fuiste tú! Se me abalanzo como una leona con mucha hambre y cuando digo mucha hambre, me refiero a mucha a muchísiiiima hambre…jajajajaja.

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí? –pregunto Hermione al punto del colapso.

Continuara….

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Hola! A todas volvi! BIENVENIDAS! Gracias a las que no me han olvidado, Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero no fue culpa mía, (¬¬ bueno en parte), luego de que mi inspiración se fuera de vacaciones, hice un stop en todos los FF que estaba escribiendo, pero cuando regreso mi inspiración, el monitor de mi computadora expiro y ya no podía escribir nada.

Espero compensarlos de esta manera, subi capítulos nuevos en mis fics; "cuatro corazones" "amor e ilusiones" "mi venganza" si gustan pueden darse una pasadita por esos fics y dejarme un Review con sus sugerencias o reclamos, se acepta todo lo que ustedes quieran decirme.

**ADDIO**

**ISAMAY**

**REVIEWS GO!**

Pd: los rr los respondo directamente a su correos siii por fa! Es que hoy ya no tengo tiempo tengo sueño...gracias.


	11. NOTA

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola!! ¿Cómo están? … mmm…enserio!!..Que bien!!...ya sabia que no me echaban de menos, T.T…pero hubieron algunas que si se han acordado de mi!! Gracias, gracias, un millón de gracias!!!...bueno Vine a dar señales de vida!!…hoy no tengo un capitulo para ustedes y enserio lo lamento!!!.

Pero ya que estamos aquí, porque no explicarles el porque del nombre del Fic : "Amor e ilusiones" …-ejem-…La palabra de "amor" da referencia a ; AMAR a alguien, "algo", y la palabra ilusión …mmm…ya saben!... excelente!! ya tenemos los fundamentos, ahora pasemos a develar el porque del nombre.

-USTEDES….¬¬ - Aman el fic - y YO ¬¬ les doy las ILUSIONES de que lo voy a _continuar! ¬¬_

_**XD**_

_**Jajajajaja **_

_**Pd: NO.o he abandonado el fic. Voy a continuarlo, Espero que sea muy pronto, mil disculpas para las lectoras del fic. **_

_**Isamay **_

_**Reviews go! -.-´**_

_**Naaa ( es broma XD )**_


End file.
